Hope
by FreakOnLeash
Summary: Povídka pro fanoušky Drarry vyžívající se v psychologickém rozboru emocí.
1. Nancy boy

Šero, pátá hodina ranní, rozvrzaná postel se zaprášenými nebesy a v ní leží mladý muž s platinově blonďatými vlasy. V místnosti vládně atmosféra, která každého, kdo vkročí, uvrhne do deprese. Vzduchem se line zápach slz, spáleného jídla, špíny a sexu. Draco se bolestivě nadechl a zprudka vydechl, zkřivil tvář jakoby v puse pocítil pachuť zoufalství. Jediný obyvatel místnosti se rozhlédl kolem sebe a cítil, že pomalu splývá se špinavou místností, jeho vlasy, které měl jindy tak pečlivě upravené, byly slepené a mastné, oči měl podlité krví. Nahnul láhev a dopil posledních pár kapek levného vína, mezi rty sevřel cigaretu a labužnicky potáhl. Chvilku netečně ležel bez hnutí a přemýšlel o tom, jak moc se vše změnilo, tohle dělal vždycky než usnul. Pohled mu padl na pár mincí ležících v peřinách a znechuceně se ušklíbl, nebylo těžké domyslet si, k čemu tento byt slouží. Nenáviděl to, nesnášel, když se ho někdo dotýkal, když se nechával dobrovolně zneužívat jen aby měl co jíst. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že to takhle skončí. Slzy si brzy prorazily cestu přes Dracovo sebeovládání a on je naštvaně polykal, stále neschopný shodit masku arogantní netečnosti. Naštvaně típl cigaretu do talíře na nočním stolku a zanořil obličej do polštáře schovávajíc se tak před světem, který si s ním krutě zahrával. Všechno kolem na něj dolehlo plnou silou, dusilo ho to a Draco si už po několikáté to ráno pomyslel, že už nechce žít. Pokud se tomuhle dá říkat život.

Dětský křik, cinkání talířů, pohoda, klid a spokojenost. Velká kuchyně přímo láká k posezení u společného stolu, vzduchem voní právě upečený dort a zvukem zní pískání veselé melodie. Harry má dnes 20. narozeniny. Nesedí ale u stolu a neusmívá se na všechny jako to dělal dříve, Weasleyovi Harrymu vynahrazovali jeho vlastní rodinu a Harry se u nich vždy cítil šťastný. Dnes ale ležel v posteli, přestože v noci nespal a přemýšlel o tom, jestli sem vůbec patří. Věděl, že jeho chování nezůstalo bez povšimnutí. Harry se stranil lidské společnosti, byl zasmušilý, pohublý a skoro nemluvil. Věděl moc dobře, že jsou ostatní jeho stavem znepokojení a dávají mu čas, zřejmě doufají, že se vše spraví. Harry se ale cítil izolovaný. Měl pocit, že jeho život už nemá žádný smysl a on nemá žádné poslání. Plně na něj dolehly vzpomínky na dětství, na to, jak moc se cítil nechtěný a osamělý. Na to, kolik lidí umřelo během války s Voldemortem. Musel sám sobě přiznat, že je vyřízený, smutný, zlomený.

"Harry, pojď na snídani," zahalekala paní Weasleyová. Harry se namáhavě zvedl a potřásl hlavou, aby zahnal vzpomínku, která ho zrovna týrala svoji skutečností. Doupě ho uklidňovalo tak, jako to kdysi uměly Bradavice. Připadal si bezpečně v náručí tohoto starého domku. Když se doploužil dolů do kuchyně, na chvíli na něm spočinuly všechny znepokojené pohledy. Všichni už byli vzhůru, oblečení a natěšení na to, že Harrymu zvedne oslava náladu. Harry si uvědomil, že je rozcuchaný, má kruhy pod očima a pomačkané oblečení, které na sobě měl i včera. Molly se vzpamatovala, přiběhla k němu a políbila ho, přála mu vše nejlepší a posadila ho do čela stolu. Na snídani jako vždy mlčel, poslouchal veselé štěbetání Molly, naoko se těšil ze šťastného Rona a Hermiony, smál se dvojčatům a ignoroval Ginnyiny toužebné pohledy. Všichni probírali odjezd do Bradavic. Před pár dny dostali dopisy, kde jim Minerva sdělovala, že mají možnost dostudovat poslední ročník. Všichni počítali s tím, že on pojede taky, aniž by se ho ptali. Harry nechtěl zpět, Bradavice miloval, ale za jejich zdmi zelo příliš mnoho bolestivých vzpomínek, kterým teď nedokázal čelit. Navíc si připadal tak poskvrněný a pošpiněný, že si nedovedl sám sebe představit mezi všemi těmi nevinnými dětmi. Ron zrovna otevřel noviny a něčemu se škodolibě zasmál, vytrhl tak Harryho z jeho rozjímání. Harry nevnímal, o čem mluví, za chvíli ale zachytil v Ronově monologu jméno "Malfoy". Zbystřil pozornost a vzal si noviny, protože Ron a ostatní se už zase věnovali plánování odjezdu do školy. Otevřel je a ztuhnul v šoku.

Z fotky na něj zírala bledá vyhublá tvář člověka, který ani v nejmenším nepřipomínal nositele jména v titulku. Harry nevěděl, proč je tolik šokovaný. Asi si vždy, když uvažoval, jak se Malfoy má a co dělá, představoval, že sedí ve svém honosném sídle a poroučí domácím skřítkům. Až teď si uvědomil, jak moc se mýlil. Malfoyovy rodiče byli v Azkabanu, Malfoy sám vězení unikl jen protože přede zraky všech z Řádu zachránil Harrymu život, když mu hodil svoji hůlku, aby se mohl bránit Voldemortovi. Podle toho, jak Draco vypadal, bylo jasné, že rozhodně nevede šťastný život. Harry si až příliš bolestivě uvědomoval, že Dracův vzhled v něm vyvolává obrovskou lítost, vinu a smutek. Bylo mu zle a nešťastný pohled z novinového obrázku se mu nesmazatelně vrýval do paměti.

"Harry? Co je ti?" zeptala se vždy starostlivá Hermiona. Harry se na ni nechápavě podíval.

"Hrozně jsi zbledl, nechceš něco jíst?"

"Je mi fajn," odpověděl ochraptěle, všichni si vyměnili starostlivé pohledy. On je ale ignoroval a dal se do čtení článku. S každým přečteným řádkem byl kámen v jeho žaludku těžší. __Bývalý Smrtijed se teď marně ukrývá na okraji Londýna. ___V hlavě se mu zrodil plán, naprosto šílený a nepochopitelný plán. _Prudce vstal, až jeho židle spadla, nedbal na otázky a pokřik a s novinami v ruce vyběhl z kuchyně. Z věšáku v předsíni sebral svoji bundu a před Doupětem se přemístil. Za okamžik už stoupal k hradu a v mžiku stál před kabinetem profesorky McGonagallové. Byl si jistý, že uspěje. Rázně zaklepal a bez vyzvání vešel.

"Pottere, to, že jste zabil Voldemorta neznamená, že se nemusíte chovat slušně." profesorka McGonnagallová seděla za stolem ve své pracovně a i když se tvářila přísně, Harry věděl, že se na něj doopravdy nezlobí. Neměl ale vůbec náladu se s ní bavit, tváře mu hořely dychtivostí a vzrušením z toho, co se chystal udělat.

"Paní ředitelko, potřeboval bych laskavost. Posílala jste ten dopis, co nám, i Malfoyovi?"

"Samozřejmě, všem, co kvůli válce nedostudovali, Pottere. Proč vás taková věc zajímá?"

"Chci jeho adresu."

Harry nikdy neuměl manipulovat lidmi, byl vždy přímý a čitelný. Přesto mu ale nedělalo problém přes počáteční rozhořčení z profesorky adresu blonďatého Smrtijeda vymámit. Prošel tedy bradavickou bránou s kýženou adresou na kousku pergamenu v ruce. Harry se na něj doteď nepodíval, věděl, že jakmile si jednou adresu přečte, nikdy ji už nezapomene. Když se ocitl opět v doupěti, vyhnul se obratně všem obyvatelům a proplížil se do svého pokoje. Musí se rozhodnout rychle, to věděl. Bylo něco po poledni, uvažoval, jestli je to celé dobrý nápad a jestli bude vůbec Draco doma, zda je adresa správná. Harry horečně přemýšlel, jeho mozek pracoval na plné obrátky, představoval si vzhled a reakci bývalého arcirivala a přesto věděl, že na takové setkání se nedá předem připravit. On je ten, kdo vleze Dracovi do jeho života jako nezvaný host a proto se lehce může stát, že opustí dveře jeho bytu nohama napřed. Harry ale není zbabělec. Jediné, co teď potřebuje je, aby tady nikoho nepotkal a vyhnul se tak dotěrným otázkám. Bůhví proč se učesal a oblékl si čisté tričko, oblékl bundu a vyšel před doupě. Začínala bouřka, ve vzduchu byla cítit voda. Teď se bude muset na pergamen podívat, aby věděl, kam se má přemístit. Vzhlédl a na tvář mu dopadla kapka deště. Třesoucíma se rukama rozložil pergamen a přečetl adresu, zastrčil onen osudný kousek papíru do kapsy a aniž by dbal na to, že na něj Ron z okna volá, přemístil se s hlasitým _prásk!_ do Londýna. Vždy měl při přemisťování zavřené oči, a nechal je zavřené i když stanul na místě. Cítil pach odpadků a vůni starých zdí. Když oči otevřel, zjistil, že se ocitl na jakémsi špinavém dvorku a všude kolem ho obklopovaly vysoké staré domy. Byly velmi zanedbané, ale Harry si místo prohlížel se zaujetím a myslel na to, že s trochou péče by tohle nebylo škaredé místo. Přeplněné kontejnery, kočky, špinavá okna a hlavně liduprázdno ovšem svědčily o tom, že za hezké místo to tady nikdo nepovažuje. Vydal se hledat číslo čtrnáct. Přejel pohledem po domech kolem a hledal nějaké tabulky s čísly, na staré rezavé tabulce našel zašlou čtrnáctku, dům, kde bydlel Draco tedy stál po jeho levici, fasáda domu snad kdysi bývala zelená. Přikročil k velkým masivním dveřím a otevřel jedno křídlo, jména nikde nenašel a ani zvonky, jak tomu na mudlovských domech bývá. Neměl tušení, jak Draca najde, ale věděl, že se mu to nějak podaří. Cítil chlad z chodby a zatuchlý pach. Tlusté zdi poskytly obyvatelům příjemné chladno i v letních měsících a vypouštěly svoji typickou vůni. Pohltil ho smutek a touha po tom najít na tomto zapomenutém místě život. Žaludek se mu kroutil nervozitou. Vkročil do domu a prohlížel jedny dveře vedle druhých. Zřejmě tu nikdo nežil. U jednoho bytu dveře nebyly, ale když vešel dovnitř, našel jen pár starých hader a noviny, asi útočiště lidí bez domova. Stoupal do prvního patra a všechny dveře mu připadaly, jako by je nikdo léta neotevřel. Najednou ale zůstal stát jako opařený. D.M. - dvě písmena napsaná křídou, tak malá, že bylo obtížné je přečíst, jakoby se nositel iniciál za své jméno styděl. Dveře nebyly pokryté ani prachem, ani pavučinami, Harry věděl, že je na místě. Zvedl ruku a přes to, jak se mu třásly ruce i nohy, velmi jistě a sebevědomě zaklepal.

Draca probudilo bušení na dveře, chytil se za hlavu, bolela ho jako střep. Kdo to proboha může být? Draco nemohl vůbec myslet, nevěděl ani, kolik je hodin. Uvažoval, že možná usnul na tak dlouho, že už je večer a přišel zase jeho obvyklý zákazník. Dracovi se ještě nikdy nestalo, aby spal tak dlouho, musel ale otevřít, pokud nechtěl přijít o svůj aktuální zdroj příjmu. Ztěžka se jal vstávat a rukou si zakryl oči před nechtěným sluncem. Zamžoural přivřenýma očima na velké hodiny na stěně a zjistil, že je teprve půl druhé. Dostal vztek, copak Dracovi už není dáno ani to, aby se trochu vyspal? Draco se vztekle motal ke dveřím, cítil, že je ještě opilý a motala se mu hlava. Bušení se ozvalo znova. Začínal být nepříčetný, věděl, že nesmí být nezdvořilý a to ho štvalo nejvíc, neměl už právo mít vztek. S rukou přes oči se dopotácel ke dveřím, a nevrle je otevřel. Otočil se zády a šel zpět k posteli.

"Zbláznil ses? Musím taky někdy spát, do háje!" zachraptěl. Otočil se, ale obvyklý host tu nestál, vlastně za ním nikdo nevešel. To ho probudilo, se strachem se vrátil zpět ke dveřím a obezřetně nakoukl za ně. Těžko popsat tu hrůzu, co pocítil, když uviděl Pottera! stát před jeho bytem a zírat na něj v absolutním šoku.

Harry čekal cokoliv, ale tohle ne. Čekal sarkasmus, kletby, urážky, zhnusení, nepořádek, cokoliv, cokoliv, jen tohle ne. Harry horečně přemýšlel, jak přimět svoje nohy k útěku, ale ony odolávaly jeho snahám a zůstávaly přilepené k podlaze. Těžko říct, jestli se tvářil víc vyděšeně on a nebo blonďatý muž před ním. Draca v něm bylo těžko poznat. Vlasy mu padaly přes obličej, ruku, kterou si chránil oči proti světlu spustil ohromeně podél těla a Harrymu se tak naskytl nezastřený výhled do jeho ztrhané tváře. Nebyl schopen promluvit, nebyl schopen se pohnout. Němě zíral na Draca a v hlavě mu zuřila bitva. Draco se nečekaně brzy vzpamatoval a promluvil hlasem, ze kterého bylo slyšet hodně propitých nocí, ironie a životního zklamání.

"Co bys rád, Pottere?" promluvil a pokračoval ve své cestě k posteli. Pohnutí a šok v jeho tváři vystřídala netečnost a melancholie. Harry stál přikovaný za dveřmi a nebyl schopen vejít dovnitř a zavřít, i když by to bylo rozhodně slušnější. I když se Draco snažil chovat zcela opovržlivě, zahlédl Harry ten neskutečný údiv v jeho unavených očích a uvědomoval si, jak moc v tu chvíli jeho pohled ožil a jak se kámen v Harryho žaludku stal lehčí. Uvědomil si, že když tu bude stát, zírat na Draca jako na nějaké exotické zvíře, tak si Draco bude myslet, že se mu přišel vysmát. To ale nepřišel. Draco se ho ptal, co by chtěl. Ano, proč přišel? Sám sobě si nedokázal v tu chvíli přiznat, že je v této absurdní situaci dobrovolně a rád, protože konečně jen letmo zahlédl někoho, kdo se cítí tak mizerně jako on, snad by řekl, že i mnohem mizerněji. Z rozjímání ho vyrušil Dracův hlas, který už nebyl tak pečlivě po okraj naplněn sarkasmem a opovržením.

"Zavři za sebou dveře," zavrčel nerudně směrem k Harrymu. Harry rychle vkročil dovnitř a zavřel za sebou dveře, aby Draca nenaštval. Zatím ho nevyhodil a to je dobré znamení.

Harry se cítil se ztuhlý, jakoby se jeho tělo teprve rozpomínalo na to, jaké to je se hýbat. Udělal pár kroků směrem k posteli a cestou se nesměle rozhlížel. Cítil se stísněně a smutně. Těžko se mu dýchalo a horečně hledal nějakou známku života. Když nenašel nic, co by mu napovědělo, že Draco je ještě zčásti člověk, jakým býval, upřel pohled na blonďáka a jeho vzhled mu bohužel nenabídl útěchu. Dracovy oči byly vyhaslé a zíraly právě na pavučinu v rohu bez jakéhokoliv zájmu o svět kolem nebo o Harryho. Vedle postele ležel popelník a prázdné lahve, na gauči pár svršků. Na oknech visely zaprášené záclony skrze které teď do bytu opatrně prosvítalo slunce. Harry si ale pomyslel, že to tu vůbec nevypadá veselejší, naopak to ještě podtrhuje depresivní atmosféru. Draco se opřel o lokty, zapálil si cigaretu, požitkářsky potáhl a posadil se na okraj postele, chvilku seděl s lokty opřenými o stehna a pak se narovnal a upřeně se zadíval na Harryho, jakoby ho viděl poprvé v životě. Harry nasucho polknul.

"Ptal jsem se, co chceš, Pottere," připomněl svou otázku. Vypadal velmi smutně a Harryho zasáhla opět ta podivná směska pocitů, stejná jako když viděl Dracův obličej v novinách, jen o mnoho intenzivnější.

"Chtěl jsem tě vi-vidět," vykoktal a ihned zrudl. Draco zvedl obočí v údivu a jeho pohled byl ještě upřenější, neptal se už, ale zřejmě čekal další vysvětlení takového tvrzení.

"Chtěl jsem vidět, jak se ti daří, " dodal, ale cítil, že tím příliš neosvětlil, co tu pohledává. Draco se zvedl do celé své výše a v jeho očích se zablesklo. Nebyl to ten pobavený vztek, když vyprovokoval Harryho ve škole k nějaké nesmyslné roztržce, tenhle vztek v Harrym vyvolal hrůzu.

"Tak to vidíš, Pottere, daří se mi skvěle a teď můžeš jít a pobavit se s ostatními na můj účet," plivl Draco s hořkostí v hlase.

"Ne, to ne, pochop, tohle nechci. Já - "

"Nemusíš mít výčitky svědomí, Pottere, mě je to stejně úplně jedno, co si o mě ty nebo ostatní myslíte," prskal Draco jako rozzuřená kočka a s každým slovem se k Harrymu hrozivě přibližoval a výraz v jeho tváři byl víc rozzuřený. Bez dalších slov ukázal prstem na dveře a otočil se k Harrymu zády., jasně mu tak dávajíc najevo, že si přeje být sám.

Harry se obával, že se tohle stane, že to Draco nepochopí, ale přestože se na tuhle možnost připravoval, najednou nevěděl, co dělat. Nechtěl se tak lehce vzdát.

"Já neodejdu, Draco," vykoktal brýlatý hrdina. Jmenovaný se otočil a s němým úžasem hleděl Harrymu do tváře, ten se pod jeho pohledy snad zmenšoval, nebo rozhodně měl ten pocit. Odkdy byl Draco tak vysoký? Nevěděl, zda ho ohromilo to, že mu odporuje, nebo to, že ho oslovil jeho křestním jménem. Nebo snad to, jak ho Potter oslovil? Harry si uvědomil, že aniž by to plánoval, vyslovil Dracovo jméno tak něžně a s láskou jakoby utěšoval malé dítě. Chvíli stáli a zírali jeden na druhého. Harry přitom pozoroval zuřivou bitvu, která se odehrávala v Dracově hlavě a odrážela se v jeho rysech.

Draco po chvíli pokynul Harrymu směrem ke gauči. Harry si však nechtěl sednout, nechtěl ani kávu a ani nechtěl, aby si poklábosili jako staří známí. Proto přistoupil k Dracovi a ten nervózně potáhl z cigarety, típnul ji do talíře na lince a čekal, co se bude dít. Čekal odevzdaně a zatímco Harrymu zděšeně bušilo srdce, Draco stál klidně a vypadal, jakoby ho absolutně nevzrušovalo nic, co se kolem něj děje. Harry nevěděl, jak mu dát jednoduše najevo, oč tu jde, jak vyjádřit, co se mu honí hlavou. Měl pocit, že by musel mluvit hodiny, aby Draco všechno pochopil. Napadlo ho pohladit Draca po vlasech. Bylo to to jediné, v čem Harry mohl naráz vyjádřit smutek, lítost, podporu a sympatie. Bylo to šílené, stejně jako nápad jít sem a neobvyklé stejně jako jeho pocity. Uvědomil si ale, že opravdu nic není jako dřív a nemá smysl se ohlížet do minulosti. Jeho ruka mu nedovolila o tomto nápadu dlouho přemýšlet a za chvíli cítil Dracovy jemné vlasy ve svých prstech. Harry se díval nahoru na vyššího chlapce a viděl úlek v jeho očích. Když ho Harry znova nesměle pohladil, zavřel Draco oči.

"Já neodejdu, Draco," zopakoval.


	2. Ashtray heart

Stáli tak chvíli u špinavé kuchyňské linky a čas se zastavil. Draco se naprosto uvolnil a užíval si dotek Harryho ruky. Na chvíli napětí v jeho těle zmizelo a uvědomil si, po jak dlouhé době se ho někdo dotýká tímhle _neerotickým_ způsobem. Ale tohle byl Potter a Potter ho přece nemůže utěšovat jako malé děcko! Už tak ho viděl v tak příšerném stavu! Pro Draca najednou byla celá tahle scéna ponižující a připadal si jako v naprosto špatném filmu. Ano, celé dny snil o někom, kdo ho bude mít opravdu rád a bude se ho láskyplně dotýkat a chtít ho potěšit, ne jen potěšit sám sebe. Stačil zlomek vteřiny a Draco by chytil Harryho ruku do své, zlomek okamžiku a stiskl by ho v náručí. Ale tohle byl Potter, pro Merlina. Ten tu přece nemůže být z nesobeckých důvodů, vždy Draca nenáviděl,proč by najednou zahořel touhou mu pomáhat? Draco ani nechtěl, aby mu někdo pomáhal, byl už tak moc deprimovaný, že nevěřil v cestu ven z tohohle pekla. Sebral všechny své síly, aby ucuknul, aby se stáhl z dosahu té úžasně teplé a uklidňující dlaně. Jak bravurně uměl sám sebe týrat. V hlavě se mu ale rozsvítilo varovné signální světlo. Odvrátil tvář a přešel k posteli, kde se s úlevou posadil, cítil se unavený, jakoby právě ušel několik mil. Odvrátil zrak od Pottera právě v ten moment, aby stačil zahlédnout zklamání v jeho tváři. Možná Potterovy motivy mu pomoci byly čisté, ale nemohly být dostatečně silné na to, aby vydržel Draca tahat z tohoto bahna až do konce. Na konci by na ně na oba čekala jen obrovská prázdnota.

"Běž pryč, Pottere," zavrčel. Podvědomě věděl, že i přestože uznal možnost pomoci mu za beznadějnou, zoufale toužil po tom, aby ho Potter neuposlechl. Bitva, která zuřila uvnitř jeho krásné blonďaté hlavy, byla bitva mezi velmi vyrovnanými soupeři. Zlomené srdce toužící po jemném uklidňujícím doteku proti všehoschopné depresi, která nedovolila Dracovi volně dýchat. Draco zavřel oči, složil hlavu do dlaní a doufal, že v následujících maximálně dvou vteřinách uslyší prásknutí dveří,jak by to všechno ulehčilo. Ale nedočkal se. Harry Zpropadený Potter místo toho přešel k posteli a teď si dokonce klekl vedle ní. Draco nemusel zvedat zrak, aby zjistil, že na něj Harry upřeně´kouká. Harry? Odkdy je Potter _Harry_?

Harry jemně odtáhl Dracovy ruce z jeho obličeje a pohlédl mu do očí. Draco měl tušit, že Potter se nezvdá lehce, přece ho znal dost dlouho. Nebyl ale zvyklý na přítomnost druhé osoby ve svém bytě, nevěděl, jak se chovat teď, když je válka pryč, teď, když už jejich role nejsou jasně dané, teď, když už nejsou studenti. On už není nafoukaný bohatý spratek z dobré rodiny a Potter už není naivní obrýlený hrdina. Ve skutečnosti si všiml, že Potter vypadá dost zbědovaně. Pocítil malinkou jiskřičku zvědavosti, proč Potter vypadá zlomený, když ho celý kouzelnický svět oslavuje jako svého zachránce. Opět si uvědomil absurdnost téhle situace, Potter klečí na jeho zaprášeném koberci a drží jeho ruce ve svých a upírá na něj prosebný pohled. Možná tu Potter byl, protože nesnesl nespravedlnost, nesnesl to, že Draco navzdory jeho pomoci v závěrečné bitvě nemohl ani svobodně dýchat a byl neustále zesměšňován v tisku a pronásledován.

Harry pozoroval Dracův obličej, vůbec ho nenapadalo, na co Draco myslí, snad si rozmýšlí, zda ho vyhodit nebo ho vyslechnout.

"Draco, nevyháněj mě. Chci ti pomoct. Chci, abys pomohl ty mně," zašeptal Potter.

"Ty nepotřebuješ pomoct, Pottere. A i kdybys ji potřeboval, rozhodně bys nešel za mnou."

"Nemáš pravdu, všichni kolem mě jsou nechutně šťastní a nedovedou pochopit, že já nejsem. Potter už není k ničemu," dodal s ironií a Draco se na něj udiveně zadíval, nikdy by nepomyslel, že k němu Hrdina bude upřímný a přizná to, že si připadá bezcenný.

"Taky bych rád pomohl tobě, pokud mě necháš a neříkej, že pomoct nepotřebuješ," dodal varovně Harry, jakoby předvídal reakci svého rivala.

"Pottere, víš, že ten tvůj zachráncovský komplex je opravdu otravný? Řekl ti to už někdo?" Draco se rozhodl odlehčit trochu vážnost situace.

"Mockrát, Draco," hlesl Harry a smutně se usmál. Draco viděl tak zřetelně vepsanou bolest v jeho rysech. Vzápětí se ale zatvářil veseleji, vyloudil na tváři úsměv. Harry dostal nápad.

"Máš hlad?" vyhrkl najednou Potter. Tak prostá otázka, tak jednoduchá odpověď. Má hlad? Ani sám nevěděl, nějak už necítil ani hlad, necítil nic. Nešlo tu ani tak o to, zda mu kručí v žaludku, ale spíš o to, že Potter buď hodlá něco vařit v této nepoužitelné kuchyni nebo ho zve na jídlo. Draco nevěděl, která představa je pro něj hrůzostrašnější. Ale možná by se mohl po třech letech samoty zkusit nechat vytáhnout ven z tohohle bytu za jiným účelem než hledáním zákazníků v gay barech. Ano, to by mohl. Zvedl svůj utrápený pohled a zaryl ho do Potterových očí, které trpělivě čekaly na odpověď, aby se po krátkém přikývnutí rozzářily tak upřímnou radostí, že se Draco neubránil úsměvu.

Harry byl nesmírně potěšený tím malým úsměvem. Bylo to jako probudit k životu dávno zvadlé kvítko, které mu za odměnu vykvetlo před očima. Draco se zvedl, beze slova přešel k nějakým dveřím a zavřel je za sebou. Harry se lekl, že se snaží utéct, ale za chvilku uslyšel sprchu. Musel se sám pro sebe usmát. Věděl, že je to dobré znamení. Věděl, jak těžké je vstát a vyčistit si zuby, když pro vás život ztratí smysl. Sedl si na postel a čekal. Když Draco vyšel, vypadal úplně jinak. Ignoroval Harryho pohledy a vysušil si vlasy. Na sobě měl šedé tričko a černé kalhoty. Harry měl obrovskou radost z toho, že souhlasil s jeho návrhem jít ven. Blonďák přišel k němu a kývl ke dveřím, Harry ucítil jemnou vůni levandule. Rozhodl se jednat, než si to Draco rozmyslí. Usmál se a vyšel ke dveřím. Jak mu pochmurný dům najednou připadal útulnější, když se po schodech vracel s Dracem v zádech, který se rozhlížel kolem sebe a jeho pohled říkal, že dlouho nevyšel z bytu. Po bouřce byl vzduch prosycen výpary z rozpálené země. Harry se cítil šťastný, jeho snaha plodila výsledky a on neustále pokukoval po Dracovi v obavě, zda si to nerozmyslí. Harry věděl, že by Draco protestoval, a proto ho chytil za ruku, a než stačil něco říct, v mžiku se s ním přemístil do centra Londýna.

Harry dopadl nohama na pevnou zem, otevřel oči a zálibně si prohlížel svoji oblíbenou restauraci. Bylo to místo, kam utíkal, když chtěl být sám. Podíval se na Draca, co na tohle místo říká, ale Draco nestál vedle něj. Opíral se o nejbližší sloup pouličního osvětlení a byl v obličeji bílý jako křída. Harrymu došlo, že je mu asi špatně. Nevěděl, že se s ním Harry přemístí. Harrymu bylo Draca líto, došel k němu a položil mu ruku na rameno. Draco se prudce narovnal.

"Je mi fajn." Harry se nesnažil ho přesvědčovat, že vypadá hrozně. Raději mu pokynul směrem ke dveřím. Draco na něj vyděšeně koukl.

"Je mudlovská," odpověděl Harry na nevyřčenou otázku. Bylo mu jasné, že Draco netouží jíst mezi kouzelníky.

Vešli a Harry vedl Draca ke svému oblíbenému stolu. Váhavě se posadil a Draco jej napodobil a sedl si naproti němu. Jeho mimika a gesta prozrazovala, že je velmi nervózní. Harry byl taky jako na trní, byla to pro něj zcela nová situace. Cítil ale zároveň zodpovědnost, protože všechno tohle byl jen jeho nápad. Pozoroval beze slov Dracův obličej a snažil se najít stopu po naději, kterou toužil alespoň na okamžik spatřit v jeho rysech. To, že s ním šel ještě není výhra, ale rozhodně je to dobré znamení. Draco přestal pátrat pohledem po místnosti a zadíval se Harrymu do očí. Chvilku se na sebe jen tak dívali, když vtom přišel číšník a oslovil Harryho. Draco uhnul pohledem k zemi.

"Jako obvykle, pane Pottere?" Draco zvedl oči překvapen nad tím, že Harryho znají. Zřejmě tu byl častým hostem.

"Ne, Gardnere, dnes si dáme brzkou večeři pro dva, nechám výběr na Vás." Číšník se s obvyklými zdvořilostními frázemi vzdálil a oba muži opět osaměli. Draco stále zkoumal podlahu a Harry si všiml, že sedí shrbeně a chvilkami se ztrácí v myšlenkách. V jeho očích se zračila hluboká melancholie.

"Draco?" Jmenovaný rychle zvedl oči a vyjeveně se na něj zadíval. Jakoby ho Harry probudil z transu.

"Je ti dobře?" Už když tu otázku vyslovil, připadal si jako idiot.

"Jasně, že ne, ale je ti líp?" nevěděl, zda Draco pochopí, na co se vlastně ptá. Že chce vědět, jestli ho alespoň malinko těší, že jsou spolu.

Opět je přerušil číšník, který přinesl kávu a když viděl jejich obličeje, beze slov se odpoklonkoval pryč.

"Za chvíli mě čeká můj zákazník," řekl Draco a Harry najednou věděl, co znamená ten temný stín v jeho očích. Toužil vytrhnout Draca ze spárů prostituce. Když si jen zdánlivě představil, co se děje za zdmi jeho bytu, celý se roztřásl. Začal přerývavě prosit Draca.

"Draco, vykašli se na něj, prosím, nemusíš už - tohle není nutné - já…" nevěděl, co chce přesně říct, ale dal by všechno zlato na světě za to, aby Draco už nikdy nemusel prodávat svoje tělo. Jenže Draco se ironicky ušklíbl.

"Pottere a co bude dál? Budeš ty mým zákazníkem, budeš mě živit, mám žít z tvých milodarů? Mám ti věřit? Mám se na tebe spoléhat? To už jsem jednou udělal a jak jsem dopadl. Spoléhal jsem se na to, že vyhrajeme a že se budeme mít líp. Ale já jsem prohrál. Tohle je všechno, co umím. A tak dělám, co umím."

Harry seděl neschopen slova, tížila ho obrovská vina, obrovský stud, jako dusivý příkrov, který mu nedovolil se nadechnout. Nechal chvíli pusu zavřenou, protože nevěděl, co říct a taky chtěl nechat viset ve vzduchu to, co Draco právě řekl.

"Draco, chtěl bych, abys mi dal šanci. Jen jednu. Nech si pomoct. Já nechci, abys dnes večer strávil s tím - ehm - chlápkem, buď se mnou, prosím. Nestarej se o to, co budeš jíst a kde budeš bydlet. Nechej to na mě. Prosím. Jen už se znova nenech ponižovat. Jen už tam nechoď. Vím, že je to jediný domov, který máš a nebude lehké ho opustit, ale moc tě prosím, abys to alespoň zkusil." Draco ho při jeho slovech upřeně pozoroval, jakoby se zbláznil, Harrymu bylo jasné, že nepřistoupí jen tak lehce na jeho návrh. Proto ho velmi překvapilo, že Draco skousl svůj ret a pak téměř jakoby ho ten pohyb bolel, přikývl. Harryho zaplavila vlna úlevy. Začal horečně přemýšlet, kam by Draca dnes vzal a napadlo ho jedině Grimmauldovo náměstí, byl to koneckonců jeho dům, byl prázdný, zřejmě byl neudržovaný, ale to nehrálo moc roli. Mlčky dojedli večeři a na Dracovi byla znát značná nervozita a netrpělivé očekávání, jakoby stále vedl vnitřní boj o to, zda má Harrymu věřit, jakoby se bál se svěřit do jeho rukou, riskuje i to málo, co má. Harry si toho byl moc dobře vědom. Když dojedli, hodil na stůl bankovku a vytáhl z kapsy pergamen, na kterém byla napsána Dracova adresa, z druhé strany napsal Grimmauldovo náměstí 12 - Hlavní štáb Fénixova řádu. Vyšel mlčky ven a Draco ho následoval. Podal mu do ruky pergamen a Draco si ho přečetl, v očích měl překvapený výraz, otočil zvědavě lístek a v jeho výrazu svitlo pochopení, poznal zřejmě písmo profesorky McGonnagallové. Harry se na něj váhavě pousmál a chytil ho za ruku, přemístil je do centra Londýna, kde se před nimi vynořil dům číslo 12.

Harry seděl na rozvrzané židli u velikého stolu ve sklepní kuchyni v domě na Grimmauldově náměstí, bylo velmi pozdě v noci. Nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že si právě zničil jedinou naději na šťastnější život a že ji právě svoji ukvapeností zničil i Dracovi. Přehrával si v hlavě události dnešního dne pořád dokola a snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit, že se to nestalo. Obrovské zklamání a bolest mu pulzovala snad v každičkém kousku jeho těla. Střídal ji vztek na sebe samého. __Ublížil jsem mu,__ znělo mu v hlavě. Přemýšlel, co má dělat. Když mu došlo, že to, co se stalo, nebyl ani hloupý žert, ani sen, byl přesvědčený, že musí __něco__ udělat, jinak ho vina zcela zahltí.

Když se s Dracem přemístili před dům č. 12, teď už Harryho dům, zbavený všech předmětů černé magie, za dobu fungování Fénixova řádu změněný k nepoznání, pocítil Harry poprvé nejistotu, poprvé cítil, že Draca do čehosi tlačí, že tohle není jeho řešení, ale Harryho.

Po tom, co se dům vynořil ze své skrýše, vykročil Harry s Dracem v závěsu ke dveřím a otevřel je.

"Prosím," po těchto slovech pokynul Dracovi rukou směrem dovnitř. Draco na něj vrhl vyděšený pohled a velmi váhavě vešel. Chodbička, kterou se vstupovalo do domu byla úplně jiná, než když tady byl Harry poprvé, na stěnách už nebyly otrhané a špinavé tapety, ale nová zelenkavá malba a na zemi neležel prošlapaný koberec, ale krásná dřevěná podlaha. Draco zůstal na konci chodby stát, Harry prošel kolem něj a mrkl na něho ve znamení, aby ho následoval. Zavedl ho do kuchyně, neboť mu to přišlo jako nejlepší řešení.

Sklepní kuchyně, ve které vždy všichni jedli, byla taktéž úplně jiná než jak si ji Harry pamatoval ze svých prvních návštěv Hlavního štábu. Přes veliký dubový stůl byl přehozen nádherný ubrus, nádobí se lesklo a po stěnách už nevisely pavučiny, naopak byly bílé jako sníh. Harry vytáhl hůlku a přičaroval na stůl mísu s ovocem. Vyzval pohledem Draca, aby si sedl a ten se opatrně posadil. Harry si s bodnutím někde v žaludku uvědomil, že takto Draca v životě neviděl, ani malinko se nepodobal tomu vždy sebejistému a arogantnímu klukovi. Aby nějak zaměstnal ruce, vzal Harry konvici a začal bez kouzel vařit čaj na sporáku. Dlouho se ozývalo jen cinkání hrnků a lžiček, oba mlčeli. Když Harry čaj dovařil, vzal oba hrnky a jeden postavil před blonďáka a druhý objal rukama, sedl si naproti a upřeně se na svého společníka zadíval. Draco koukal kolem sebe, když zjistil, že na něj Harry kouká, nervózně polkl a odkašlal si.

"Je to tu hezké," řekl nejistě. Harry se usmál.

"Předtím než jsme to tu dali dohromady byl ten dům jako z hororu." Draco se usmál. Harry začal uvažovat nad tím, co bude Draco dělat. Nějak se živit musí, ale jistě ne tak jako doteď. Jenže ho nikde nepřijmou, ne s jeho pověstí. Pocítil lítost, je v tak beznadějné situaci. Samozřejmě se ještě mohli vrátit do Bradavic, ale Harry nějak věděl, že Draco bude mít na tuto možnost stejný názor jako on sám.

"Vrátíš se do Bradavic?" zeptal se rovnou blonďatého zmijozelského prince. Draco překvapeně zvedl oči a upřel je na Harryho.

"No, upřímně mi to přijde trochu nereálné, zřejmě bych to tam nevydržel," přiznal váhavě.

"Taky si nedovedu představit, jak bych se tam mohl pohybovat se všemi těmi vzpomínkami a mezi těmi nevinnými dětmi," Harry sám sebe až překvapil vlastní upřímností a výřečností. Draco souhlasně zamručel. Harry musel postupovat opatrně. Nechtěl ho do ničeho tlačit.

"Nemyslíš si, že by to ale mohla být docela dobrá příležitost, jak se vrátit do normálního života?" nadhodil opatrně.

"Příležitost? Uvědomuješ si, že budeme naprostým středem zájmu celé školy nacpané zvědavými puberťáky?" rozčílil se Draco.

"Máš pravdu, myslím ale, že jsem si už zvykl," přiznal Harry s drobným úsměvem.

"Draco, ale přemýšlej o tom, myslím, že když si dokončíš vzdělání a dáš lidem kolem sebe příležitost, aby zjistili, jaký opravdu jsi, povede se ti líp," šel Harry rovnou k věci.

"A nebo taky budu muset rok snášet nenávistné pohledy a útoky! Já nemusím nikomu dokazovat jaký jsem! A jak ty, Pottere, můžeš prosím tě vědět, jaký já jsem?! A máš dojem, že se mi daří blbě? Mám se snad skvěle," dořekl Draco rozčileně. Harryho tahle reakce nepřekvapila. Není lehké si připustit, že jste v háji.

"Draco, promiň, nechci ti kázat, co máš dělat, jen jsem ti chtěl pomoct, ale pokud se tam nebudeš chtít vrátit, tak to plně chápu. Pokud se rozhodneš se vrátit, já půjdu taky."

Draco ztuhl v šoku, Potter se kvůli němu chce vrátit do Bradavic?! Dosedl zase na židli, když byl před chvilkou rozzlobený, nevědomky se postavil. Harry ho odzbrojil.

Než si to stačil pořádně uvědomit, cítil, že mu po tváři stékají slzy. Styděl se za to, cítil se zmatený, nevěděl, proč pláče. Harry nevěděl, co dělat. Vyskočil, oběhl stůl a stoupl si vedle Draca, ten ho zřejmě moc nevnímal, několikrát nervózně přešlápl, nevěděl, zda to, co se chystá udělat, udělat může. Sklonil se a zezadu Draca objal kolem ramen a přitulil se k němu. Draco nejdřív ztuhl šokem, ale potom Harry ucítil uvolnění a Draco dokonce zvedl ruku a chytil Harryho. Harry po chvilce Draca pustil a narovnal se. Draco se otočil a postavil se. Koukali si do očí. Draco byl klidnější, měl v očích nevyřčené díky. Jeho pohled byl najednou měkčí, oči mu zjihly. Harry si nepamatuje nic jiného než že chtěl Draca moc políbit a pak to, jak dopadl na stěnu za jeho zády. Draco utíkal, honem ho dohonil a chytil ho za loket. Draco se se zlostným zavrčením otočil, pohlédl na Harryho očima plnýma zloby, zklamání, bolesti a slz. Vytrhl se a utekl pryč.

A tak Harry sedí na rozvrzané židli a jeho srdce zběsile buší a on neví, jak má svoji chybu napravit. Zpackal to. Moc.


	3. Alone I break

_ Jistěže ho Potter chtěl jen využít! Všechny ty kecy o lepším životě! Draco, jsi idiot!_ Blonďák seděl na své špinavé posteli a vztekal se. Protože dokud se vztekal, nemusel čelit strašlivému zklamání, které jej čekalo jen proto, že si dovolil na chvíli pocítit naději. Je hlupák. Je ubožák. Vztek už déle nedokázal udržet na uzdě ostatní emoce a Draco si plně uvědomil, jak moc mu Harry ublížil. Usedavě se rozbrečel a padl vyčerpaně na postel. Velice dlouho brečel, cítil, jak opuchlé má oči. Bolelo ho u srdce. Draco uvažoval o tom, jestli vůbec jeho polámaná duše dokáže unést další pád. Když nic neměl, nemohl o nic přijít. Dovolil si věřit v lepší zítřky a tohle je následek. Bolest, deprese, strach. Když už nemohl všechny ty emoce unést, když to na něj bylo už příliš, vytáhl železnou zásobu absinthu a zbytek dne strávil v opojném alkoholovém oparu. Když se opil, otupil tím bolestivé hrany zoufalství. Jediným společníkem mu opět byla láhev a balíček cigaret.

Takový život byl jistý, byl bezpečný. Nečekalo ho tady nic nového. Mohl si být jistý, že každý další den bude tak strašný jako ten předtím. Když se druhý den v poledne probudil, cítil se naprosto vyčerpaně, bolelo ho celé tělo a cítil sžíravý hlad. Vzpomněl si na to, že naposledy jedl s Harrym. Potter, zase Potter! Zakázal si na toho zmetka myslet, vždycky ho bolelo myslet na Pottera. Měl to, co Draco nemohl mít a když byl Draco na naprostém dně, vždy se objevil, aby si do něj kopl. Draco se několik hodin přemlouval, aby vstal z postele, upravil se a vydal se do mudlovského klubu hledat si zdroj svých příjmů. Když se viděl v zrcadle v koupelně, byl to pro něj opravdu šok. Viděl ve svých očích tolik zklamání a vypadal tak strhaně, že by sám sobě hádal o deset let více. Draco s povzdechem zamčel a vydal se do klubu, kde vždy ulovil někoho, kdo mu byl ochotný platit za jeho služby. Když scházel po schodech a uslyšel hlasitou hudbu, na chvíli zapomněl na Pottera a všechny plané naděje a rozhodl se nechat se vtáhnout do sladkého zakázaného nočního života. Využil svého vzhledu a nechal se pozvat na večeři a pár drinků, z ničeho z toho ale nekoukalo nic slibného. Měl podezření, že se sem chodí bavit lidé, kteří tam "nahoře" vedli zcela jiný život. Měl strach, že odejde s prázdnou. Nutně potřeboval peníze na jídlo a nájem, byl proto vděčný, že se nad ránem objevil jeden muž, který projevil zájem dopít láhev whisky u Draca v bytě.

Draco se se svým hostem lehce podnapilý doklopýtal k němu do bytu a svalil se na postel. Neznámý ho chvilku pozoroval a pak se na něj vrhl. Dracovi se to nijak zvlášť nelíbilo, nechtěl být vzrušený, ale proti své vůli byl. Bylo to zvrácené a špatné. Po několika okamžicích se ocitl nahý stejně jako jeho host a zavřel oči, aby se nemusel dívat. Po pár vteřinách si s hrůzou uvědomil, že má přivázané ruce k posteli něčím hedvábným, asi kravatou. Dracovi se to nelíbilo, snažil se proto vysvobodit. Začal kolem sebe kopat nohama, ale silnější muž mu je svázal páskem, Draco začínal panikařit a naprosto vystřízlivěl. Projela jím bolest, muž do něj začal přirážet a Draco ucítil, jak mu z nosu teče krev. Ucítil, jak se mu nehty silnějšího muže zarývají do kůže jeho zad. Draco se dusil, hlavu měl zabořenou do polštáře a křičel bolestí. Hnusák mu nacpal do pusy kus oblečení, aby ho umlčel. Myslel si, že umírá. Zároveň toužil přežít. Usilovně k sobě tiskl víčka a snažil se dýchat. Počítal vteřiny a doufal, že ho ten neznámý chlap nezabije. Trvalo věčnost než se násilník uspokojil, odtáhl se od něj a posbíral svoje svršky. Draco s očima vytřeštěnýma hrůzou uslyšel prásknutí dveří. Usedavě se rozbrečel. Brečel několik hodin, až neviděl přes oteklá oční víčka. Celé tělo ho neskutečně bolelo a proto se alespoň pokusil dostat se ze sevření pout. Na čele mu vyrazily krůpěje potu, s obrovskou námahou dokázal uvolnit svoje ruce, i když na nich jistě zůstanou modřiny, to bylo ale teď naprosto nepodstatné. Vyndal si z pusy hadr, který se ukázal být kapesníkem, uvolnil svoje nohy ze sevření koženého pásku, který se mu zaryl do kůže, až krvácela. Po tvářích se mu opět valily slzy. Padl vyčerpáním do postele a usnul vždy na několik minut než se s hrůzou probudil a usnul až se ujistil, že je sám a že je zamčeno na dva západy.

Ve dvě hodiny odpoledne se vzbudil a nemohl se bolestí hnout. Cítil příšernou nevolnost. Dlouhou dobu zvracel. V pase mu zůstala odporná pachuť a proto se odplížil do koupelny. Pohled do zrcadla ho ujistil o tom, že má obličej samý modrák. Jeho záda byla pokrytá hlubokými škrábanci a zápěstí a kotníky měl od krve. Po obličeji měl stopy od krve, která mu tekla z nosu. Horká sprcha mu trochu pomohla, uvařil si šálek kávy a padl zpět do postele. Uvažoval o smrti. Cítil se jako hračka. Chtěl, aby ho někdo začal vnímat jako člověka s pocity. Zkřivil obličej, jako by se chtěl znova rozbrečet. Vzpomněl si na to, jak se hystericky rozbrečel v šestém ročníku. A jak ho _Potter_ málem zabil. Potter, dlouho na něj nepomyslel. Draco netušil, kdy se cítil takhle na dně. Možná snad nikdy. Ležel, brečel a uvažoval o tom, o kolik jednodušší by bylo kdyby prostě nebyl.

Usnul se šálkem kávy v ruce a vzbudilo ho až bušení na dveře. Polekaně sebou trhl a vylil si na sebe zchladlou kávu. Měl strach, že se vrátil ten chlap ze včerejšího noci. Polekaně vyskočil z postele a přitiskl se do rohu ke zdi. Když uslyšel Potterův hlas, jak na něj volá, aby otevřel nebo dveře vyrazí. Dracovi se ulevilo. Potter pro něj nepředstavoval žádnou hrozbu. Šlápl na střep z rozbitého hrnku.

"Kurva," zaklel. Ignoroval klepání na dveře. Sundal si polité tričko a sebral několik střepů a odložil je na linku. Stále ignoroval bušení a Potterovo naléhání, i když ho to už trochu začalo štvát. Vtom se dveře rozrazily a stál v nich Potter s hůlkou v ruce. Draco ztuhl uprostřed pohybu. Harryho odhodlání vzalo nohy na ramena, měl strach, že si Draco ublížil, když neotvíral dveře, teď ale vyčetl, že si tuhle opovážlivost odnese. Jeho pohled ale sklouzl na Dracův obnažený hrudník. Draco měl hrudník propadlý, byl nesmírně hubený a všude na sobě měl hluboké škrábance. Harry otevřel naprázdno ústa a zase je zavřel a sjel pohledem k Dracovu obličeji, který vypadal snad ještě hůř. Většina jeho obličeje byla zbarvená do modra a jeho ret byl rozražený.

"Pottere, vypadni!" zařval Draco, nedovolí mu už obrátit mu život vzhůru nohama. Vykročil proti němu odhodlaný jej prohodit dveřmi, když ho zarazily slzy tekoucí po Harryho tvářích. Zastavil se a zkoumal, co Pottera tak rozesmutnilo. Pochopitelně, mělo ho to napadnout, Potter hypnotizoval pohledem každou ránu na jeho těle. Harry byl v naprostém šoku a pohled na Draca ho přímo fyzicky bolel.

"Co - co se stalo?" vykoktal černovlasý kluk. Draco ho chtěl počastovat nějakou uštěpačnou poznámkou, ale Harryho starost ho vyvedla z konceptu. Místo toho se naoko lhostejně zeptal:

"Proč jsi tu?"

"Neodpověděl jsi mi."

"Ani ty ne." Draco byl přesvědčený nechat si své tajemství pro sebe. Nestál o Potterovy soucitné pohledy. Sedl si opatrně na postel, která byla pokrytá krvavými skvrnkami. Bolestivě zkřivil obličej. Harry si povzdechl a soukal ze sebe dlouho připravované omluvy v odpověď na Dracovu otázku doufaje, že Draca obměkčí.

"Jsem tu, abych se ti omluvil - ne, nech mě domluvit, prosím. Vím, co si myslíš - myslíš si, že jsem tě vylákal pod záminkou ti udělat to, tohle to, co dělají ti ostatní, ale to není pravda, nechtěl jsem ti - ehm - ublížit. To, co se stalo toho večera - to bylo prostě jen situací, cítil jsem nějakou podivnou chuť to udělat, ale kdybych věděl, jak ti to uškodí, neudělal bych to, Draco. Prosím, alespoň mě poslouchej a nepřerušuj mě. Přemýšlel jsem, záleží mi na tobě, nechci, abys tu žil, nechci, abys byl sám a chci sakra vědět, co se ti stalo, že vypadáš jako by se tě někdo snažil zabít!" dořekl bez dechu Harry.

Draco vyhledal očima Harryho pohled a zakroutil hlavou. Nechtěl věřit tomu, co Potter říká. Harry to jednoduché gesto pochopil, ale nehodlal se tak lehce vzdát.

"Draco, prosím, nech mě ti pomoct. Slibuju, že se tě nedotknu – nebo prostě ne tím způsobem- prostě víš." Draco zachytil prosebný pohled a řekl si, že by možná mohl trochu zariskovat.

"Tvoje vyjadřovací schopnosti jsou omračující," řekl s notnou dávkou sarkasmu a Harry se spokojeně zatetelil, tohle byl kousek pravého Draca Malfoye.

Potter najednou seděl vedle něj a v očích se mu zračila již vyřčená otázka. Smutně mapoval všechna Dracova zranění.

"Řekni mi ,prosím, kdo ti to udělal," zašeptal Harry připraven na všechny špatné zprávy.

Draco váhal, několikrát váhavě polkl a sklopil pohled. I když věděl, že se před Potterem nechce ponižovat, něco ho nutilo to všechno přiznat. Odkdy se ale toužil svěřovat Potterovi? Potter byl přece naprosto neschopný v těchhle věcech. Teď tady seděl a hrál si na psychologa.

"Ty sám?" zeptal se Potter a snažil se neznít šokovaně. Draco překvapeně vzhlédl a byla to upřímná starost v Potterově hlase, která ho donutila začít skládat dohromady slova a popisovat včerejší zážitek.

"Ne, tohle byl zákazník se zvláštními choutkami. Snažil jsem se bránit, ale svázal mě. Ani nezaplatil," uchechtl se Draco a po tvářích se mu začaly kutálet slzy. Sarkasmus nepomáhal. Harry si ho konsternovaně prohlížel a potom rozpřáhl ruce nabízejíc tak Dracovi náruč. Draco se váhavě schoulil do jeho náruče, Harry ho chtěl stisknout v objetí, ale Draco sykl bolestí a přerušil krátké objetí. Harry vytáhl hůlku a nadával si, že léčivým kouzlům nevěnoval větší pozornost.

"Nikdy jsem v tomhle nebyl moc dobrý, ale snad je to takhle trochu lepší," pokrčil omluvně rameny. Draco dávno zapomněl na to, co dokážou čáry. Dojal ho pohled, který na něj hleděl zpoza skel brýlí. Vděčně kývl směrem k Harrymu a v tu chvíli věděl, že mu vložil celý svůj život do rukou, protože začal doufat, že bude zase šťastný.


	4. My sweet prince

Dobře, pojedeme do Bradavic, budeme se tvářit, že je všechno v pohodě a učit se na zkoušky. Tohle byl hloupý nápad, přímo až idiotský nápad, samozřejmě Potterův nápad. A Draco byl tak hloupý, že se nechal přemluvit k tomu, aby jel do Bradavic s Potterem. Draco moc dobře věděl, že má možnost si to ještě rozmyslet, že se na to může vykašlat, ale cosi uvnitř mu napovídalo, že takhle to dál nejde. A chyběl výběr, Bradavice byly jeho jedinou možností, jak se dostat z tohohle bahna. A tak si do zaprášeného kufru balil pár svršků, které měl. V jedenáct odjíždí bradavický expres a on slíbil Potterovi, že přijde.

* * *

Neměl ani knihy, ani hůlku a ani neměl peníze na školní hábity. Podle dopisu si měli opatřit černý hábit, černé kalhoty a bílou košili, ale kde na to sakra měl vzít? Bude se muset ponížit - na to už si zvykl - a jít za McGonnagallovou a požádat ji o peníze ze školního fondu. Je vůbec nějaká naděje, že si zachová tvář? Může snad předstírat, že si žije nad poměry, že je ještě pořád pravý Malfoy? To asi těžko. Je vyřízený a pokud to neprozradí jeho ošuntělé šatstvo, vykecá to Potter. Tohle nebude lehké.

Draco si za posledních pár dní dokonce trochu uklidil, jeho byt tak vypadal poměrně slušně, když se naposledy ohlédl a vyrazil na Kings Cross, bylo už načase. Venku bylo stále pěkné letní počasí, ale foukal trochu vítr. Draco si připadal nervózní tak, jako by mu zase bylo jedenáct. Vzpomínal na svůj první odjezd do Bradavic, jak moc toužil hned všem dát najevo, že on je někdo, že je ten slavný Malfoy. Doufal, že si najde samostatné kupé a že stráví cestu vlakem v klidu a bez zbytečného otravování. Prošel na nástupiště devět a třičtvrtě a rozhlédl se po děsivě nacpaném perónu plném křiku studentů a rodičů, kteří na poslední chvíli poučovali své děti o tom, jak se mají chovat. Draco se snažil co nejrychleji nastoupit a vklouzl do nejzadnějšího prázdného kupé. Byl si jistý, že k němu si nikdo nepřisedne, ani kdyby měl celou dobu stát.

Harry mezitím už seděl v kupé s Ronem a Hermionou, posedmé a naposledy je čekala cesta do Bradavic. Ron s Miou vedli melancholické řeči a vzpomínali na první léta v Bradavicích, jako asi každý "sedmák", který se ve vlaku vracel. Harry však upíral oči z okna a prohledával perón, doposud ale nezahlédl platinově blonďatou hlavu, přitom už slyšel zapískání a vlak se začal pomalu rozjíždět. Snad Draco skutečně dodržel svůj slib. Ron a Hermiona se po něm překvapeně ohlédli, když vstal a prohlásil, že se jde projít, prošel dveřmi a zmizel. Nestačili se ho ani zeptat, kam jde.

Harrymu bušilo srdce pokaždé, když nahlédl do dalšího kupé, vlak byl plný malých dětí, ale i známých tváří, vždy, když nenašel toho, po kom pátral, sklopil oči a šel rychle dál. Zpráva o tom, že se Harry Potter vrací do Bradavic jistě přilákala více studentů než touha po vědění. Harryho v jeho domnění utvrzovali zejména žáci vycházející z kupé a civějící mu do zad. Šel tvrdohlavě dál a s každým dalším kupé plným zvědavců se ho zmocňovalo větší zklamání. Blížil se ke konci vlaku a lidí ubývalo, s nimi i jeho naděje. Vtom ho zahlédl a jeho tep se několikanásobně zrychlil. Draco seděl sám a stranou od lidí. _Pochopitelně, myslel si snad, blbče, že si k nám přisedne a bude bezstarostně klábosit?_ Chvilku koukal skrze skleněné dveře do Dracova kupé, blonďák si ho nevšiml, byl zřejmě ponořen do myšlenek. Seděl opřený loktem o malý stolek u okna, koukal z okna, ale jeho pohled byl upřený do prázdna, nesledoval, co se děje venku. Harry zaklepal na dveře kupé a vytrhl tak Draca ze zamyšlení. Pozoroval, jak sebou trhl, vyděšeně se otočil za zvukem a jeho poněkud úlevný pohled, když zahlédl Harryho. Harry pootevřel dveře.

"Můžu?" zeptal se nesměle. Naposledy se s Dracem viděl v jeho bytě, kde se domluvili, že dají Bradavicím šanci, Harry měl celou dobu strach, že Draco nakonec dá přednost samotě. Cítil se taky pořád provinile za to, co udělal na Grimmauldově náměstí.

Draco přikývl a tak vešel a posadil se naproti němu, ruce složil do klína a horečně přemýšlel, co má říct.

"Jsem rád, že jsi tady," řekl první věc, co ho napadla.

"Jsem," přiznal Draco a v jeho hlasu bylo znát, že neví, jestli je taky rád. Při pomyšlení na Velkou síň plnou hypnotizujících pohledů se mu dělalo jaksi nevolno a nervózně polkl. Harry ho pozoroval a věděl, jak se cítí. Malfoy dříve zbožňující pozornost by se teď nejraději stal neviditelným.

"Budeme se - však víš - bavit?" vyřkl Draco otázku, která ho trápila už delší dobu, v podstatě jel do Bradavic jen kvůli tomu, že ho Potter přemluvil a tak všemu nechtěl čelit sám, věděl ale, jak moc budou přitahovat ještě větší pozornost, kdykoliv se někde objeví dohromady a nedejbože se ještě dají do řeči.

"Ovšem, že ano," řekl Harry poněkud uraženě, jak si Draco mohl myslet, že se k němu otočí zády, když to byl on, kdo s tímto nápadem přišel.

"Dobře," přitakal Draco a znovu nervózně polknul.

Ron a Mia se sháněli po Harrym, ale nemohli ho najít, proto si vzali kufry a nasedli do kočáru, snad se potkají na večeři. Harry a Draco vystoupili jako poslední, celou dobu ve vlaku seděli mlčky, jen občas se Harry pokusil nadhodit nějaké bezstarostné téma, ale Draco mu jeho pokusy zdárně kazil. Harry ho přesto neopustil, chtěl cestu strávit s ním. Když je kočár dovezl před bradavickou bránu, podívali se po sobě a vešli. Harry si pomyslel, že je zde vidět veliký kus práce, Bradavice byly po bitvě skoro srovnány se zemí a teď vypadaly skoro jako dřív.

Velká síň byla plná ruchu a Harry už zdálky slyšel štěbetající spolužáky, před vchodem se Draco zastavil a toužebně se ohlédl, jakoby si nepřál nic jiného než utéct. Harry se ho snažil povzbudit, chytil ho za loket a jemně postrčil směrem dovnitř. Oba vešli dovnitř a zůstali stát, neboť marně hledali stoly kolejí, stolů bylo sedm a Harry vyhledal pohledem Rona a Miu, nepříliš nadšeně se tvářící u stolu pro "dospělé" spolu s ostatními, co kvůli válce nedostudovali. Zatímco tam tak stáli a hledali svá místa, všimli si jich všichni a nastalo ohlušující ticho. Harry kývl na Draca a vykročili směrem k nejprázdnějšímu stolu, Harry se posadil vedle Hermiony a Draco si velmi váhavě sedl opodál Harryho a upřel oči do země. Téměř každý civěl směrem k nim a to i tehdy, když je profesorka McGonnagallová pozdravila a začala slavnostní projev.

"Moc ráda bych přivítala i žáky sedmého ročníku, kteří se rozhodli školu dokončit a jsem si jistá, že pro vás ostatní budou velkou inspirací." Po této větě se opět upřely všechny zraky ke stolu, kde seděl Harry a jeho přátelé a v Síni zavládl šum. Ředitelka si byla vědoma toho, že nebude jednoduché zařadit do školních lavic ty, co prožili hrůzy války a že budou vzbuzovat velkou pozornost, přesto nelitovala svého rozhodnutí dát jim tu šanci, je to to nejmenší, co pro ně škola mohla udělat. I ona si povšimla unavených tváří plných předčasných vrásek a pomyslela si, že vzpamatovat se z toho všeho nebude tak jednoduché, jak si všichni představovali. Rozhodla se, že brzy tento projev ukončí a pošle studenty do jejich ložnic.

Harry celou dobu sledoval Dracovu tvář a snažil se představit si ta muka, která uvnitř prožívá. Ron se občas s podivným výrazem zadíval směrem, kam Harry koukal jakoby tam neviděl nic hodného jeho zájmu. Snažili se Harryho vtahovat do řeči, ale marně. Draco celou dobu studoval desku stolu a občas se jen zašklebil, jako by ho pohledy ostatních bolely.

"Nechápu, co tady Malfoy dělá, vystřídal kabát jen, aby se vyhnul vězení." Harry se prudce otočil na Rona a zatvářil se vztekle.

"Ale Rone, nebuď nespravedlivý, přece ho zkoumala i ministerská odbornice," zastala se Draca Mia.

"Pochybuju, že ho Voldemort nenaučil, jak se dokonale bránit nitrozpytu," prskl Ron. Hermiona otočila oči v sloup a dále se s ním nehádala. Všimla si ale Harryho, který si Rona zlostně měřil a zeptala se ho, co se děje. Harry se zatvářil, jakoby ho při něčem nachytala a řekl, že si jen na něco vzpomněl. Ron ho ale naštval svou povrchností, přece po tom všem, co prožili spolu s Dracem, nemůže být pořád tak paličatý. Pomyslel si, že Ron se chová stále jako puberťák. Hlavou se mu honily myšlenky na to, jak asi jeho přátelé zareagují na to, že se baví s Dracem, když vtom ředitelka pobídla studenty, aby šli na kolej a Harryho pozornost se opět obrátila směrem k Dracovi.

"Mio, kde vůbec budeme bydlet, když teď nejsou koleje?" napadlo ho a zděsil se, že snad bude muset bydlet s Dracem a Ronem v jedné ložnici.

"To už jsem zjistila, jsem přece primuska, ředitelka říkala, že všichni, co jsme se vrátili po válce budeme bydlet ve východním křídle a budeme mít své ložnice, protože je nás mnohem méně než v ostatních ročnících." Harry si oddechl a Mia se jala šířit tu zprávu mezi všechny sedmáky. Harry viděl, že Draco přešlapuje nervózně u dveří a rozhlíží se plaše kolem. Když mu Mia co nejrychleji sdělila, že jeho pokoj bude ve východním křídle, vykročil Draco směrem k němu. Utíkal před pozorností, šeptanými urážkami a znechucenými pohledy. Harry k němu pocítil neuvěřitelnou náklonnost a nedbal už, co kdo bude říkat. Vystřelil za Dracem a snažil se ho dohnat.

Draco šel tak rychle, že ho Harry ztratil z dohledu. Draco proklouzl do postranní chodby, Harry se pousmál, jistě - Draco znal Bradavice možná lépe než on sám. Když před sebou měl pouze Draca a za ním nikdo nešel, osmělil se na něj křiknout.

"Draco, počkej," jmenovaný se otočil, jeho pohled prozradil, že netušil, že za ním Harry utíká, soustředil se zřejmě jen na to, aby unikl stovkám zvědavých pohledů. Zastavil se čekal až ho Harry doběhne. Harry poznal, že je vyděšený, prudce oddechoval a očima sledoval zvědavě černovlasého hrdinu.

"Draco, můžu jít s tebou? Potřebujeme si promluvit," musel mu říct, že mu pomůže, musel ho mít nablízku a vědět, že je mu dobře. Pro tuhle chvíli raději nezkoumal, proč mu na Dracovi tak záleží.

"Pottere, já s tebou nemám o čem mluvit," otáčel se Draco k odchodu, proto Harry rychle vyhrkl.

"Vím, že se bojíš, poznám to, to já taky, ale prostě to zvládnem." Dracovi se začala vařit krev v žilách.

"Pottere, nekecej nesmysly, ty nemůžeš vědět, jak se cítím. Vždyť jsem zodpovědný za smrt Brumbála, dokonce i zdi kolem mě nesnáší - kdežto ty jsi všemi obdivovaný hrdina!"

"Nechtěl jsi to udělat, já tam byl a vím to, skláněl jsi hůlku, jsi z toho, že umřel stejně nešťastný jako každý jiný tady ve škole."

"Jo tak ty zase všechno víš nejlíp, hele, mám tě plný zuby, mám plný zuby téhle školy, všech lidí a plný zuby celýho tohohle světa," otočil se opět k odchodu, ale Harry ho chytil za ruku a pokusil se ho zastavit. Draco se otočil, ve tváři bílý vzteky, blonďaté vlasy mu spadaly do očí. Napřáhl se a bouchl Harryho pěstí do obličeje. Harry se chytil za nos a udiveně se na Draca podíval. Ten se nad ním tyčil a ještě pořád měl ruce zaťaté v pěst. Nastalo ticho, oba muži stáli proti sobě a koukali si do očí. Harry pomalu spustil ruce podél těla a z nosu mu odkapávala krev na tričko, vyčítavě se na Draca díval a byl pořádně naštvaný. Chvíli stáli a zlostně si měřili jeden druhého, skoro to vypadalo, jako by se každou chvíli měli začít mlátit. Ale Harry sklopil pohled a vjel si nešťastně rukou do vlasů. Už zase Draca nutí dělat něco, co on sám nechce.

Draco si nervózně pohrával s knoflíčkem na své košili, jakoby nevěděl, co s rukama. Harry cítil potřebu prolomit to ticho.

"Tos nemusel," řekl zklamaně. Věděl ale, že Dracovi odpustí, je pod hrozným tlakem a Harry se na něj už teď pomalu přestával zlobit. Nemohl se zlobit, ani kdyby chtěl. Dokonce mu Dracova síla jakýmsi způsobem imponovala, i když ji teda nemusel zrovna projevovat na jeho obličeji. Utřel si rukávem krev pod nosem, protože mu vadila její pachuť v puse.

"Omlouvám se," zašeptal Draco, vytáhl z kapsy kapesník a opatrně se přiblížil k Harrymu. Zvedl ruku a jemně otřel krev na jeho rtech. Protože neměl hůlku, vytáhl ji Harrymu z kapsy a zašeptal léčivé kouzlo. Harry se na chvíli lekl, když viděl, že Draco sahá po jeho hůlce, ale pak ucítil, že mu konečně přestala téct krev z nosu. Stáli velmi blízko sebe a byli úplně zticha. Dracovi bylo líto toho, co udělal. Jeho vztek nepatřil Harrymu, neovládl se. Nevěděl, jak to říct. A tak jen dál otíral Harrymu tvář, Harry mu vzal kapesník z ruky a strčil si ho do kapsy. Stejně tak mu jemně vzal z ruky svou hůlku. Draco se tvářil nervózně.

"Promiň."

"To nic."

Zase to ticho. Mlčky se vydali směrem k ložnicím. Jako první prošli kolem dveří s Hermioniným jménem, hned vedle byla Harryho ložnice, Harry otevřel dveře a otočil se po Dracovi, ten ale Harryho ignoroval a pokračoval dál.

Harry celý večer vybaloval a ukládal si věci, osprchoval se a začetl se do knihy. Nemohl ale přestat ani na minutu na Draca myslet. Jakoby se najednou jeho celý svět scvrknul do myšlenky na blonďatého prince. Vytáhl proto z kapsy kalhot kapesník celý od krve. Byly na něm iniciály D.M. Harry si vzpomněl na křídou napsaná písmenka na dveřích Dracova bytu, kde byl Draco nucen prodávat svoje tělo zvráceným zákazníkům. Vzpomněl si na modřiny a šrábance na jeho hubeném těle. Harry si nedovedl přestavit jak moc to musí být těžké bojovat se vzpomínkami na takové ponížení, navíc si prostě nedovedl připustit, že Draco skutečně sloužil jako hračka všemožným úchylákům. Jak to všechno zvládl? Harry pocítil nutkavou potřebu ho vidět. Vysvlékl si pyžamo a vzal si černé kalhoty a tričko, hůlkou očistil kapesník a zastrčil jej do kapsy. Vyšel z pokoje a dal se po schodech nahoru, rozsvítil hůlku a pomalu pročítal jména na dveřích ložnic. Snad Draco ještě nespí.

Když se ocitl před dveřmi do Dracova pokoje, zastavil se a přemýšlel. Srdce mu bušilo jako splašené a zpocené dlaně si otíral o kalhoty. Cítil se stejně nervózní jako tehdy, když poprvé šel do Dracova bytu. Pořád měl ten neodbytný pocit, že Dracovi leze do soukromí a mění jeho život bez Dracova dovolení. Než zaklepal, umínil si, že tohle si s Dracem musí vyjasnit. Energicky zaklepal, až se to rozlehlo chodbou, naštěstí žádná večerka se pro sedmáky nestanovila, takže Harry potlačil nutkání ohlédnout se po Filchovi. Draco neotevřel. Harry to proto zkusil ještě jednou a hlasitěji. Věděl, že je Draco uvnitř.

Netrvalo to dlouho a blonďák se objevil, koukl škvírou ve dveřích na chodbu a když uviděl Harryho, otevřel dveře dokořán a pokynul mu dovnitř, nadšeně se ovšem určitě netvářil. Harry se posadil do křesla naproti posteli bez vyzvání a rozhlédl se kolem. Jistě - Draco má stejný pokoj jako on, velká postel, naproti křeslo, psací stůl a židle, okno s výhledem na školní pozemky. Harry si také všiml, že Draco si ani nevybalil věci, ani se nepřevlékl, jen si zapálil cigaretu, kterou teď svíral mezi prsty pravé ruky a labužnicky z ní potahoval.

"Co tě přivádí, Harry?" zeptal se Draco bez zájmu, jen aby nějak začal hovor, o kterém už dopředu věděl, že bude nepříjemný. Potter se mu totiž zase bude snažit dělat psychologa.

"Vracím ti kapesník," vytáhl Harry z kapsy čistý kousek látky, Draco si jej vzal, ale neuvěřil tomu, že Harry přišel jen kvůli kapesníku.

"A chci se tě na něco zeptat," dodal Harry. Všiml si, že Draco zase upadl do stavu zničené lhostejnosti, jakoby ho nic, co se děje kolem nezajímalo.

"Na co?" zeptal se a vyfoukl cigaretový kouř. Harry se na něj nechápavě podíval. Draco lhostejně zopakoval.

"Na co ses mě přišel zeptat?" Harry se poněkud ztratil v myšlenkách a teď pracně hledal slova, kterými by vyjádřil to, co ho napadlo před Dracovým pokojem.

"Víš, chtěl jsem ti jen říct, že nic nemusíš dělat kvůli mně, nemusíš tu být, nechci, aby ses trápil," vyhrkl a doufal, že to Draco správně pochopí. Zřejmě to pochopil, než promluvil, naposledy si šluknul cigaretu a típnul ji do popelníku.

"Přemýšlel jsem o tom, nejel bych sem jen kvůli tobě, snažím se začít znova, ale ještě si nejsem jistý, jestli to byl dobrý nápad... Jak všichni civí, cítím se jako cvičená opice v cirkuse," vyplivl poslední slova naštvaně a s opovržením. Harry byl rád, že se vzteká, vztek je lepší než deprese nebo lhostejnost.

"Ještě sis nevybalil...," přejel Harry pohledem po pokoji a kufru na zemi u postele.

"Já vím, nechtělo se mi, nějak se mi nic nechce." Draco si chtěl zapálit další cigaretu, ale Harry ho překvapil svým návrhem.

"Pojďme se projít ven!" Draco se na něj zadíval jako na blázna, ale pomalu mu začalo docházet, že to není tak zlý nápad.

"Ráno je škola," pokusil se o chabou výmluvu, i když Potter jistě věděl, že Draco nehledí na pravidelný osmihodinový spánek. Harry na něho vrhl pohled, který říkal něco ve smyslu _Ale no tak Draco, oba moc dobře víme, že tohle je jen výmluva._

Za půl hodiny už stáli před vchodem do Hradu a rozmýšleli se, kam půjdou. Nemluvili. Nebylo třeba. Až u jezera Harry prolomil hluboké ticho.

"Draco, nepotřebuješ něco? Nechceš o něčem mluvit?" Chtěl nějak nabídnout poslední zbytky své síly Dracovi a pomoci mu překonat tohle těžké období. Celou cestu, kdy nemluvili, přemýšlel o tom, proč se tolik stará o Draca a proč na něj tolik myslí. Uvědomil si, že tomu tak bylo vždycky. Vždycky mu záleželo na Dracově názoru, snažil se před ním působit sebejistě a trápilo ho, když byl na něj nebo na jeho přátele blonďák zlý. Po tom, co skončili svoje pubertální roztržky, vždy, když na sebe narazili, Harrymu bušilo srdce rychleji. Vždy, když zůstali o samotě, buď jeden druhého přizabili nebo si zachraňovali životy. Harry s úsměvem vzpomínal na to, jak ho Draco chránil ve smrtijedském doupěti a neprozradil, že je to Harry, i když ho poznal. Znovu ho zachránil, když mu pohotově hodil hůlku, aby se ubránil Voldemortovi. Harry zase neváhal skočit ho hořícího pekla, aby Draca zachránil.

"Jak to myslíš, Pottere?" Draco na něj ve tmě upřel pohled, Potter zase mluví jako psycholog.

"Myslím to tak," vysvětloval trpělivě Harry, "že pokud budeš něco potřebovat, nebo budeš chtít o něčem mluvit, můžeš za mnou přijít." Draco se pořád tvářil, jakoby ho tyhle řeči otravovaly. Protočil oči a pokračoval v chůzi.

"Ale Draco, oba přece víme, že potřebuješ někoho, o koho se můžeš opřít, i když si chceš hrát na nezávislého Malfoye, který nikoho nepotřebuje, přede mnou takový být nemusíš." Harry uhodil hřebíček na hlavičku. Koutkem oka Draca pozoroval, po pár krocích se mu v očích zaleskly slzy.

"Co se stalo?" vyhrkl Harry. Draco si otřel rukávem oči a zrychlil krok, jakoby chtěl emocím utéct nebo s nimi alespoň být o samotě. Harry ho zachytil za loket, jako to už toho dne jednou udělal a doufal, že opět nedostane pěstí. Draco se místo toho úplně sesypal. Brečel a mezi vzlyky Harry rozuměl jen "Neumím být slabý, nemůžu, nikdo by si mě nevážil, musím předstírat, přetvařovat se, celý svůj život, jsem z toho vyčerpaný, neumím si říct o pomoc, i kdyby mě to mělo stát život."

Harry ho objal a cítil jak mu mokne tričko na rameni. To mu Draco brečel v náručí. Neměl slov.


	5. Teenage Angst

Draco ještě chvilku usedavě plakal a Harry jen cítil, jak se třese pod náporem pláče. Něvěděl, co říct, jeho mozek přestal pracovat a tak jen Draca jemně hladil po zádech. Cítil se stejně jako v šestém ročníku v koupelně Ufňukané Uršuly. Tentokrát se ale Draco úplně přestal ovládat a Harry byl rád, že blonďák shodil svoji masku. Napadlo ho krátce, že toho Draco pravděpodobně bude litovat. Aby mu dal najevo, že je naprosto v pořádku, když pláče, přitiskl se k Dracovi blíž a cítil teplo vycházející z jeho těla. Draco přestal plakat, ale neodtáhl se, třásl se a vzlykal, Harry cítil jeho přerývaný dech na krku. Harry se cítil užitečný, potřebný a celý. Jestli je tohle vše, co pro Draca může v tuhle chvíli udělat, bude tu klidně stát celou noc. Harry cítil, jak se Draco jemně odtahuje z jeho objetí a to ho vytrhlo z rozjímání. Než se Draco vzdálil, pošimral Harryho na tváři pramen hedvábných blonďatých vlasů. Harry se mimoděk otřásl. Úvahy o tom proč to pro něj bylo tak vzrušující si nechal na později.

Blonďatý princ se nejdřív snažil slzy zastavit, ale věděl, že to nemá smysl. Potter uhodil hřebík na hlavičku, když mu vyčetl, že se přetvařuje. Draco už z toho byl k smrti unavený. Měl pocit, že mu nohy vypovídají službu, ale přesto se donutil zrychlit krok. Potter ho ale zastavil a s tím nechutně soucitným výrazem se ho ptal, co se děje. Draco začal vzlykat. Podruhé v životě před Potterem usedavě brečel a poprvé ho Harry málem zabil. Najednou cítil, jak ho Harry vtáhl do náruče a objal. Přestal se ovládat a bylo mu už jedno, co si o něm Potter myslí. Sesypal se a chytil se křečovitě Harryho trička. Nemohl přestat, i když moc chtěl. Prostě brečel a doufal, že Potter nezmizí. Celá tahle situace byla jako z jiného světa, Draco nedokázal pochopit, jak se tady ocitl. Harry (_Harry?!_) se k němu najednou přitiskl a Draca tak vrátil zpět do reality. Draco začal zase přemýšlet a zastyděl se. Opatrně se odtáhl, aby Harryho neurazil a krátce na něj pohlédl než sklopil oči a upíral svůj ubrečený pohled do země.

Harry pozoroval Draca, jak stojí s pohledem sklopeným k zemi a občas zvedne uslzené oči, aby nervózně koutkem oka zkontroloval, jak se Harry tváří. Na obličeji a krku měl červené skrvnky, oči měl červené a vlasy mu padaly do obličeje. Harry už dávno věděl, že Draco je člověk plný emocí, které neprojevuje, jelikož k tomu nikdy nedostal prostor. Harry ale Draca viděl se zajíkat pláčem, planout vzteky, viděl, jak Draco skrýval jeho identitu v Malfoy Manor, tehdy v jeho tváři vyčetl strach, snad strach o svůj i o Harryho život. Viděl vděk v jeho očích, když pro něj přiletěl do hořící Komnaty. Harry cítil k Dracovi nezvyklou náklonnost. Uvědomil si v několika sekundách, kolik toho spolu už prožili a upřímně se těšil na to, že Draca pozná i v klidnějších a bezpečnějších časech. Chtěl nějak Draca povzbudit a tak k němu přistoupil a jemně ho chytil za bradu a přinutil ho pohlédnout mu přímo do očí.

„Draco, to je v pořádku," promluvil na něj tišše. Po Dracově tváři stekla poslední slza a nechala za sebou mokrou cestičku. Harry se prudce nadechl a cítil srdce až v krku. Bojoval s touhou Draca políbit. Tak moc by chtěl slíbat všechny slzy z jeho tváře, ale Draco by na něj byl naštvaný. Myslel by si o něm, že je úchyl. Když se Harry vzpamatoval, uvědomil si, že by rád Draca nějak rozveselil.

„Nešel by sis do kuchyně dát čaj?" zeptal se Draca a snažil se přitom tvářit povzbudivě. Draco přikývl a vykročil zpět k Hradu. Harry ho následoval a přemýšlel. V duchu si neustále nadával, že by neměl na Draca myslet _tímhle _způsobem. Draca by to zlomilo, vždyť nedělal poslední rok nic jiného než že se prodával jako hračka nějakým zvrhlým chlapům.

Harry skoro narazil do Draca, který se zastavil a tázavě se na Harryho zadíval. Stáli u hradní brány a Draco očividně nevěděl, kde je kuchyně. Harry se vydal směrem ke kuchyni, která se nacházela u mrzimorské koleje v západním křídle hradu a Draco ho mlčky následoval. Vypadal nervózně, jakoby nevěděl, jak se má tvářit a co má dělat. Harry poklepal hůlkou na prádznou stěnu před ním a zaklepal na malé dveře, které se tam objevily. Otevřela Winky, Dobbyho kamarádka a hluboce se uklonila.

„Co si pan Harry přeje?" skřítka na něj zvědavě poulila své obrovské oči. Skřítci tu asi neměli ještě návštěvu takhle před půlnocí.

„Ahoj, Winky, rádi bychom si dali šálek čaje, můžeme?" Harry se sklonil a prolezl malým otvorem dovnitř a pokynul Dracovi, aby udělal to samé. Draco prolezl otvorem a udiveně se rozhlédl kolem. Bradavická kuchyně byla obrovská místnost, kde neustále voněly nejvábnější pokrmy a kde se neustále něco dělo a to i v noci. Skřítci byli zvyklí na návštěvy studentů, kteří dostali hlad nebo chuť na nějaké jídlo mimo čas obvyklých jídel ve Velké síni. Draco si sedl ke stolu, který byl stranou a Harry si přisednul k němu. Všiml si, že Draco hází chtivé pohledy na kouřící konvici plnou kávy, která stála opodál na kredenci. Harry se pousmál, Draco měl očividně chuť na kávu dvacetčtyři hodin denně.

„Winky, můžeš nám taky donést kávu, prosím?" Draco překvapeně pohlédl na Harryho, který se na něj vědoucně usmál. Draco byl stále celý červený, ale vypadal už klidněji. Winky přinesla dvě konvičky a Draco ihned sáhl po té s kávou a nalil si plný asi půlitrový hrnek s puntíky. Harry ho pozoroval a pocítil příval něhy. Draco byl prostě kouzelný. Harry se vzpamatoval a nalil si čaj. Nastalo mezi nimi trapné ticho a ani jeden neměl odvahu ho prolomit. Po tom co oba dopili, si Harry odkašlal a přemýšlel, co říct.

„Chceš už jít spát, Draco?" Harry na něj upřel starostlivý pohled. Draco přikývl a beze slov se zvedl. Harry poděkoval Winky a vydal se za Dracem. Šli mlčky až do východního křídla ke svým pokojům a když prošli kolem dveří Harryho pokoje, Draco se na něj otočil a tázavě zvedl obočí.

„Myslel jsem – že bych šel, no nic..." Harry se zakoktal a uvědomil si, že předpokládal, že půjde s Dracem do jeho pokoje, ani sám nevěděl proč.

„Promiň, dobrou noc." Připadal si jako slizoun a ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo. Dracovi se objevil v obličeji zvláštní výraz. Byl to tentokrát blonďák, který přibouchl dveře Harryho pokoje, které Harry otvíral.

„Harry - ehm, Pottere, pokud chceš, můžeme si u mě dát skleničku," viděl na Potterovi, že nechce ještě rozpustit jejich malé setkání a Dracovi se taky ještě nechtělo spát. Harry přijal pozvání a za pár minut už seděl v Dracově křesle. Draco vyndal absinth a zahanbeně přešlápl.

„Mohl bys vyčarovat dvě skleničky? Mě ještě nepřišla hůlka." Harry vyndal hůlku a vyčaroval dvě sklenice na whiskey. Draco nalil do obou trochu nazelenalé tekutiny a jednu podal Harrymu a sedl si naproti na postel. Harry zvedl sklenici k ústům, ale než se stihl napít, Draco mu zadržel ruku. Harry opět cítil, jakoby mezi nimi přeskočil elektrický výboj a zvědavě se na Draca podíval.

„Ehm – počkej, Harry. Je to trochu silnější, nevím, jestli jsi zvyklý pít, jenom opatrně, ano?" řekl a sledoval Harryho, jak si usrkl ze sklenice a zašklebil se. Harryho pálilo uvnitř krku a jak mu tekutina stékla do žaludku, pálil ho i žaludek. Ještě jednou se napil, zašklebil se, otřásl a usmál se na Draca, který ho pobaveně sledoval. Blonďák do sebe obrátil celý obsah sklenice na ex a odložil sklenici na stolek vedle postele. Pozoroval Harryho s pobaveným výrazem a když Harry všechno dopil, nalil si Draco ješt jednoho panáka, vypil ho a pak vzal sklenici Harrymu z ruky.

„Radši stačilo," usmál se na mírně přiopilého Harryho.

Draco ho odhadl dobře, Harry opravdu nebyl moc zvyklý pít, párkrát se opil při oslavách po válce, ale od té doby pil jen výjimečně. Cítil, že mu jedna sklenička stačila na to, aby byl poměrně opilý a cítil, jak ztrácí kontrolu nad svým chováním. Z posledních soudných sil se zvedl a rozhodl se, že raději odejde do svého pokoje.

„Hm – raději půjdu, dí-ky za skleničku," vykoktal a mírně se zapotácel. Draco ho zachytil, aby nespadl a zatlačil ho zpátky do křesla.

„Raději si sedni, Harry," Draco pořád vypadal pobaveně nad tím, jak Harryh skolil jeden panák.

„Čemu se smějeeeeš, Dracoo?" Harry na něho mžoural z křesla a věděl, že se mu plee jazyk, ale nedokázal to ovládnout, chtělo se mu děsně spát.

„Harry, děkuju za dnešní večer." zamumlal Draco k polospícímu Harrymu a vydal se do sprchy. Ve sprše přemýšlel nad tím, že pár metrů od něj spí v křesle opilý Harry Potter, se kterým strávil celý večer a zcela dobrovolně. Draco se snažil tohle všechno zpracovat. Když se oblékl do černých tepláků a bílého trička, které vytáhl z kufru a vrátil se zpět do pokoje, uvědomil si, že Harry bude šíleně polámaný, pokud bude spát v tomhle křesle takhle zkroucený. Na druhou stranu se mu ale vůbec nechtělo Harryho budit a nevěděl, kam jinam ho uložit. Chvíli stál nad Harrym, pozoroval ho, jak klidně oddechuje a přemýšlel. Nakonec Harrymu vytáhl z kapsy u kalhot hůlku, odlevitoval ho do postele a přikryl ho. Harry zamumlal cosi nesrozumitelného a přitáhl si kolena k břichu. Draco chvíli pozoroval, jestli se neprobudil a potom odložil jeho hůlku na noční stolek a pohled mu padl na Harryho brýle. Opatrně je sundal a odložil vedle hůlky. Pak si sám lehl na druhou stranu postele co nejdál od Harryho a zaposlouchal se do pravidelného oddechování svého nečekaného společníka. Draco přemýšlel, protože nemohl spát. Přemýšlel nad tím, jakým směrem se jeho život najednou ubíral a i když by nikdy nepředpokládal, že se octne tam, kde je, musel si sám sobě přiznat, že se mu zatím jeho první den v Bradavicích z větší části líbil. Cítil se poměrně dobře, z velké části díky Harrymu, ve tmě koukl směrem, odkud slyšel Harryho dýchání. Potter, ač to zní neuvěřitelně, pomohl Dracovi nebýt na tohle všechno sám. Draco se rozhodl, že nechá všechno plynout a nebude to příliš řešit, musel by se zbláznit. Zavřel oči a s pobaveným úšklebkem usnul. Představil si totiž, jak se Potter bude ráno tvářit.


	6. I know

Bolest hlavy, bolest břicha, bolest všeho... Harry otevřel oči a paprsek slunce ho donutil je zase rychle zavřít. S přimhouřenými víčky se rozhlížel kolem a když jeho zrak přivykl světlu, zvedl se na loktech a podrobněji prozkoumal místo, kde se nacházel. Vypadalo to trochu jako jeho nový bradavický pokoj, ale nepoznával žádné svoje věci, které si zcela jistě včera vybalil. Když se začal vymotávat z přikrývek, narazil do něčeho vedle sebe. Stanul uprostřed pohybu a s hrůzou se otočil, aby spatřil široká záda spícího muže s platinově blonďatými vlasy. Harryho mozek začal pracovat na plné obrátky. Odvrátil zrak od Draca ležícího na boku zády k němu a svraštil čelo, jak usilovně nutil svoji paměť, aby začala spolupracovat. Po pár vteřinách to vzdal a uvědomil si, že si nepamatuje nic od chvíle, kdy začali s Dracem pít. Začal panikařit. Provedl něco? Obtěžoval Draca? Choval se jako idiot? Harry se znovu bojácně ohlédl po Dracovi a chvíli pozoroval jeho záda, jak se rytmicky pohybují s každým nádechem a výdechem. Přemýšlel, jestli dokáže zmizet, aniž by spícího blonďáka probudil. Začal hledat brýle, našel je na stolku vedle své hůlky. Draco mu je musel sundat a uložit ho do postele. Harryho zaplavila něha a na chvíli pocítil silné nutkání Draca pohladit po vlasech, které byly určitě tak nádherně hebké jak vypadaly. O pár vteřin později si nadával za to, na co to zase myslí. Začal opatrně vymotávat svoje končetiny z peřin, Draco se ale zavrtěl a schoulil se zimomřivě do klubíčka. Harry si provinile uvědomil, že Dracovi asi v noci sebral celou přikrývku a tak se rozhodl Draca zakrýt. Neměl to ale dělat, protože Draca tím probudil.

Harry zamrzl s přikrývkou v rukou, Draco sebou trhl leknutím a otočil se prudce na Harryho. Nastala trapná chvíle ticha, Draco zaostřil na Harryho a v jeho obličeji bylo vidět, že se snaží přijít na to, co dělá Potter v jeho posteli. Očividně se rozpomněl, protože si promnul oči a unaveně promluvil chraplavým hlasem.

„Dobré ráno, opilče," v jeho hlase byl náznak humoru. Draco vstal z postele a zamířil do koupelny nechávajíc Harryho svému osudu. Harry musel navzdory svému zděšení uznat, že Draco vypadá jako by nic nepil. Pravděpodobně nebyl žádný začátečník. Když bral blonďák za kliku, Harry se vzpamatoval.

„Počkej, Draco – ehm – co tady dělám?" věděl, že to zní hloupě, ale nedokázal si pomoct a musel se zeptat. Draco se otočil a pobaveně se na Harryho podíval. Harryho jeho úsměv trochu uklidnil, Draco totiž nevypadal naštvaně, spíš naopak, skoro jakoby byl rád, že se Harry ptá.

„Měl jsem vytáhnout něco slabšího," zasmál se a zmizel v koupelně.

Harry byl naprosto zmatený, vůbec nevěděl, co má dělat. Otestoval svoji koordinaci a když viděl, že může bez problémů chodit, vydal se ke dveřím a rozhodl se, že se půjde do svého pokoje převléct a osprchovat, snídani už ale nestihne. Jeho plány mu ale dost zkazili Ron a Hermiona stepující u dveří do jeho pokoje, slyšel je znepokojeně spekulovat o tom, kde asi může jejich kamarád být. Harry si jen stačil pomyslet, že tohle nebude příjemná konverzace než se na něj vrhla Hermiona.

„Harry! Kde jsi byl? Co se stalo?" běžela k němu s ustaraným výrazem ve tváři. Harryho rozbolela příšerně hlava.

„Nic se nestalo, co by se mělo stát?" pokusil se tvářit nenuceně. Ron se usmíval od ucha k uchu, Hermiona se ale zatvářila pohoršeně.

„Harry, tys pil?" Harry si trochu zahanbeně uvědomil, že je z něj asi dost cítit alkohol a cigaretový kouř, začal cosi koktat, ale Mia ho znovu přerušila.

„Harry, co se s tebou děje?"

„Mio, tak ho nechej být, vidíš, že nám to Harry nechce říct," konejšil ji Ron a propaloval Harryho vědoucím pohledem. Mia se zvědavě podívala na Rona, jakoby ho považovala za komplice jakéhosi tajného spiknutí. Ron se přestal samolibě usmívat a pokrčil rameny.

„Je přece jasný, že byl Harry popíjet s nějakou holkou, tak ho nechme být, má právo se bavit," chytil zmatenou Hermionu za loket a táhl ji do Velké síně na snídani. Mia se ohlížela po Harrym, jakoby nedokázala strávit to pomyšlení, že s nimi Harry nesdílí každý jediný okamžik svého života. Harry si úlevně oddechl a vydal se do sprchy. Shodil ze sebe tričko a džíny a odhodil je na gauč. Neměl moc času, proto se jen v rychlosti osprchoval a usmyslel si, že radši nebude moc přemýšlet nad tím, co se stalo, protože by nemohl normálně fungovat. Vzal si na sebe bílé tričko a černé kalhoty, příliš dlouho se prohlížel v zrcadle a snažil se upravit si vlasy. Když doběhl před učebnu lektvarů, všichni se po něm otáčeli a cosi si šuškali. Harryho štvaly ty obdivné pohledy. Všichni se tvářili, jako by se právě vrátil z boje s tuctem Smrtijedů a po cestě ještě vyřídil olbřímí oliheň. Přidal se k Hermioně a Ronovi, kteří ho naštěstí ušetřili dalších otázek, protože profesor Křiklan už otvíral dveře do učebny a začal vysvětlovat náplň první hodiny.

Harry se neudržel a jeho pohled zabloudil k malé skupince zmijozelských. Harry musel zadržet dech. Draco vypadal naprosto úchvatně. Stejně jako Harry dal přednost mudlovskému oblečení – studentům, kteří již dříve studovali sedmý ročník, ale nedokončili jej kvůli válce bylo dovoleno pohybovat se v hodinách bez školní uniformy, a Harry měl pocit, že díky tomu tvořili tak trochu další „kolej" jakýchci válečných veteránů. Draco na sobě měl upnuté tmavě šedé kalhoty, bílou košili, u které si právě ohrnoval rukávy, přes košili měl oblečenou vestu v barvě kalhot. Vše, co měl na sobě nezářilo luxusem a novotou, jak byli všichni u Draca zvyklí, oblečení bylo zjevně nošené, ale to podle Harryho mínění dodalo Dracovi na lidskosti. Harry si také nemohl nepovšimnout, že Draco už nenosí vlasy ulízané jako dříve, ale že mu volně spadají do obličeje. Draco vycítil jeho pohled a zvedl oči od kotlíku. Harry se začervenal, když se na něj Draco zakřenil. Harryho první hodina lektvarů byla katastrofa. Nedokázal se vůbec soustředit. Na konci hodiny nebyl Nebelvír zcela bez bodů jen díky Křiklanově shovívavosti, profesor se domníval, že Harry asi trpí depresí v důsledku války a Harry zatím bojoval se svou myslí, která mu neodbytně vnucovala záblesky vzpomínek ze společných chvil s Dracem. Harry ovšem dostal za úkol sepsat esej o tvorbě uklidňujícího lektvaru, místo kterého se mu díky jeho roztržitosti povedlo vytvořit hnusnou břečku.

Po hodině se Draco vypařil a Harry ho neviděl v hodině přeměňování a ani na obědě. Začínal být docela znepokojený. Při obědě se nimral v jídle, dělal si o Draca starosti.

„Harry, děje se něco?" tentorkát to byl Ron, kdo na něj upíral ustaraný pohled.

„Ne, jen všiml sis, že Malfoy chyběl na hodině u McGonnagallové?"

„Jo, všiml, bylo tam hned víc dýchatelno," Ron svraštil obočí a díval se na Harryho jakoby přemýšlel, jestli se Harry nepomátl. Vtom přiběhla Mia s taškou plnou knih.

„Byla jsem ještě v knihovně – ehm – děje se něco?" zeptala se, když si všimla zasmušilých výrazů svých dvou kamarádů.

„Harry si dělá starosti o Malfoye," prskl sarkasticky Ron. Mia vytřeštila oči. Harry se naštval.

„Rone, nechovej se jako debil, on byl přece na anší straně, kolikrát ti to musí ještě dokázat? Vždyť mi on a jeho máma zachránili dvakrát život!" Harry se naštvaně zvedl a vydal se rychlým krokem pryč. Slyšel, jak ho Hermiona volá a jak si všichni kolem šuškají. Bylo nezvyklé, že se hádají a Bradavice budou mít zase několik dní o čem drbat.

Harry šel rozčileně kam ho nohy nesly a přemýšlel nad tím, proč mu profesoři nadržují a spolužáci ho obdivují a Draca tolik nenávidí. Jsou tak krátkozrací? Vždyť oba prošli stejným peklem. Draco dneska připravil bezesporu nejlepší lektvar z celé třídy, ale Křiklan se ani neobtěžoval mu připsat pár bodů. Harry cítil pocit hořkosti a byl najednou naštvaný na celý svět. Rozhodl se, že stráví zbytek dne u jezera.

Harry seděl u jezera, byla mu zima, ale byl moc ráda, že je stranou od lidí. Nutně potřeboval přemýšlet. Co věděl určitě bylo, že už nechce ve svém životě rivalitu, násilí a nepřátelství. Toho už bylo dost. Chce Dracovi pomoct a chce, aby Harryho přátelé byli i jeho přáteli. Ale proč jen Draca vidí _jinak? _Proč? Je to proto, že touží po blízkosti a Draco je mu svým způsobem nejbližší a nejvíce mu rozumí? Harry to ale nemůže nechat zajít tak daleko jako na Grimmauldově náměstí. Draca by to zranilo. Moc. Nezvratně. Draco si zaslouží, aby ho někdo měl rád jako člověka a ne jako objekt své touhy. Harry se rozhodl, že si před večeří půjde lehnout a snad se na večeři Draco objeví. Harry nepozorovaně proklouzl do svého pokoje, většina spolužáků byla na hodině, proto nebylo moc komu se vyhýbat. Sundal si kalhoty a zavrtal se do peřin.

_Prudce rozevřel bílou košili a utrhl tak všechny knoflíčky. Musel se nutně dostat k nádherně hebké kůži na Dracově hrudníku. Když se jeho dlaň setkala s holou kůží, prudce vydechl. Dracův hrudník se divoce zvedal proti Harryho dlani. Harry Draca hodil na postel a přitiskl se na něj. Prudce ho políbil a Draco mu vzdechl do úst a prohnul se v zádech. Harry mu vjel do vlasů a začal ho líbat na krku. _

„Harry, vstávej," Ron s ním třásl a Harry se prudce posadil celý zpocený a zmatený.

„Harry, zlobíš se na mě?" Ron na něj upíralprosebný pohled. Harry chvilku vzpomínal, jak se jmenuje a kde vůbec je. Zadíval se na Rona zmateně, jakoby ho viděl poprvé v životě.

„Víš, já už nebudu o Malfoyovi takhle mluvit, vím, že máš už dost všeho zlého," omlouval se Ron.

Harry si konečně vzpomněl na jejich rozhovor u večeře a souhlasně přikývl. Stále ale nepromluvil, jeho mozek odmítal opustit scénu ze snu.

„Půjdeš na večeři?" zeptal se Ron a zatvářil se úlevně, byl zjevně rád, že Harry není naštvaný. Harry koukal do prázdna a moc nevnímal.

„Harry, měl jsi noční můru?" zrzek svraštil čelo v obavě o kamaráda. Harry se rychle vzpamatoval a zavrtěl hlavou.

„N-ne, všechno je v pořádku, pojďme na večeři," vstal a umyl si v koupelně obličej studenou vodou, upravil si vlasy a vzal si čisté tričko. Vůbec netušil, jak se zbaví vidiny ze snu a jak bude schopen vnímat realitu. Ron se ho už na nic nevyptával, vyzvedli Miu a šli na večeři společně. Mia a Ron probírali, jak proběhl jejich první den a řešili, co se dělo na hodině obrany proti černé magii, kde Harry chyběl. Harry se snažil zapojit do rozhovoru, ale celou dobu, co jedli nervózně vyhlížel Draca. Ten se ale neobjevil ani na večeři. Harry se rozhodl, že ho po večeři půjde hledat. Doufal, že ho najde v jeho pokoji a nemýlil se. Když se vymluvil na to, že mu není dobře a potřebuje si proto lehnout, Mia a Ron se ho už nevyptávali a nechali ho jít do postele. Harry se ale dlouho ve svém pokoji nezdržel. Když zaklepal na Dracovy dveře, ozvalo se tiché _Dále_. Harry nesměle vstoupil a našel Dracasedět zády k němu na posteli.

„Ahoj, Harry," pozdravil Draco, aniž by se otočil. Věděl, že nikdo jiný netouží příliš po jeho společnosti. Harry věděl, že něco není v pořádku. Obešel postel a sedl si vedle Draca. Draco se třásl. Harry si uvědomil, že brečí. Harry se naklonil a podíval se mu do obličeje, Draco zvedl oči a jejich pohledy se setkaly. Harryho zabolelo u srdce.

„Draco, co se stalo?" zeptal se opatrně a snažil se, aby to nevyznělo, jakože na Draca naléhá.

„Harry, proč se ke mně všichni chovají jako k věci?" zavzlykal a po tvářích se mu začaly kutálet slzy. Harry sice nevěděl, o čem Draco přesně Draco mluví, ale postřehl na jeho tváři modřinu.

„Draco, co se dneska stalo, že jsi nepřišel do hodiny?" zopakoval svoji otázku.

„Blaise... chtěl po mě – udeřil mě, když jsem nesouhlasil, nemám hůlku, neměl jsem se jak bránit. Proč jsem pro všechny jen prachobyčejná šlapka?" zhroutil se a Harry ho vzal do náručí.

„Ššš, Draco, neboj se, jsem tady," konejšil Harry blonďáka a v duchu si umínil, že si tohle se Zabinim vyřídí. Jak se opovažuje chtít Draca zneužít a zbít ho, když odmítne? Harrymu se vařila krev v žilách. Draca takhle neznal. Tiskl se k Harrymu a usedavě plakal. Harry nechtěl pomyslet na to, co zažíval několik posledních hodin, když tady seděl sám. Draco po asi dvaceti minutách vyčerpávajícího pláče usnul Harrymu v náručí. Harry se opřel o čelo postele a hladil spícího Draca po vlasech. Kolik ran dokáže lidská duše unést než se roztříští na kusy?

Harry po nějaké době usnul v sedě na posteli s Dracem v náručí. Uprostřed noci se Draco s výkřikem probudil, Harry se příšerně lekl a chvilku mu trvalo než si uvědomil, co se děje.

„Promiň, zlý sen," promluvil ochraptěle Draco a promnul si oči.

„Neomlouvej se," Harry si uvědomil, že by možná měl jít do svého pokoje.

„Půjdu asi k sobě, ať ti tady zase neusnu," zvedal se a v polospánku hledal dveře, když vtom ho Draco chytl za paži a zadržel ho.

„Nechoď, Harry," Draco ho zoufale prosil, Harry se ihned zarazil a ani na chvilku by ho nenapadlo, že by Dracovi nevyhověl. Položil se tedy poslušně do postele a rozpřáhl ruce. Draco mu vklouzl do náručí a položil si hlavu na Harryho hrudník. Bylo to nezvyklé a Harry byl celý napjatý a zrychleně dýchal. Draco to vycítil a zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Harryho se zvláštním výrazem plným zvědavosti a bolesti.

„Harry, jestli tu nechceš být, nemusíš," řekl hlasem plným zoufalství. Harry zavrtěl hlavou, Draco si zjevně jeho rozpoložení vyložil zle.

„Ne, Draco, jen nechci, aby sis o mě myslel, že jsem jako ostatní – ehm – jako ti, co tě chtějí jen využít, já - ," Draco ho nenechal domluvit a dal mu prst přes pusu.

„Já si to nemyslím," položil hlavu zpět na Harryho hrudník a společně si oddechli a po chvilce spokojeně usnuli.


	7. Die to save you

Harry se už podruhé vzbudil v Dracově pokoji, tentokrát ovšem věděl, jak se sem dostal. Potřeboval si odskočit, ale ležel na něm Draco. Hlavu měl opřenou o Harryho hrudník a rukou ho objímal kolem pravého boku. Harry se snažil z jeho sevření vymotat, ale Draco měl očividně velice lehké spaní a probudilo ho téměř cokoliv. Polekaně se zvedl a mžoural na Harryho. Harry se omluvně usmál.

"Potřebuju do koupelny, hned se vrátím," Draco se pousmál a zabořil hlavu do polštáře. Harry v koupelně zůstal o něco déle, umyl si obličej a chvíli koukal do zrcadla. Dneska s Dracem neměli žádné společné hodiny a on ho tak celý den neuvidí. Harry se přistihl, že hledá za každou cenu záminku, aby se s Dracem mohl o samotě potkat alespoň po škole.

Vrátil se zpátky do pokoje a našel Draca spokojeně oddechujícího na posteli. Bylo mu líto ho budit, ale slíbil mu, že se vrátí a proto nechtěl odejít bez rozloučení. Sedl si na okraj postele a jemně Draca pohladil po rameni. Draco se vzbudil, ale už se tolik nelekl. Harry se snažil myslet na něco jiného než na to, že Draco je naprosto úchvatně zmatený, kdykoliv se probudí.

"Co se dejě?" zamumlal ospale. Harry se musel usmát.

"Půjdu k sobě, chci se ještě převlíct a vyčistit si zuby, uvidíme se na snídani," mluvil na Draca pomalu a srozumitelně, blonďák totiž vypadal ještě napůl v říši snů. Draco si odkašlal a uhladil si vlasy, které mu trčely do všech stran. Vypadal, že si před Harrym připadá nepatřičně a snaží se přiblížit svému normálnímu bezzchybnému vzhledu. Harry si ho se zájmem prohlížel a uvědomil si, jak intimní okamžiky s Dracem sdílí.

"Ještě jsem tě chtěl o něco poprosit," začal Harry a stoprocentně tak upoutal Dracovu pozornost.

"Ano?" zeptal se blonďák napjatě.

"To pojednání, co jsem dostal včera na lektvarech za úkol, jsem úplně mimo, tobě se ale dařilo, nemohl bys mi pomoct?" zeptal se nevinně, i když věděl, že by pojednání sepsal bez problémů sám, bylo mnohem příjemnější ho psát v knihovně s Dracem. Uvědomoval si, že během pár hodin budou celé Bradavice mluvit o tom, že Potter a Malfoy spolu dělají úkoly, ale to mu v tuto chvíli nemohlo být víc jedno.

"Hm - jasně, určitě. Tak po večeři v knihovně, aspoň si budu moct opsat zápisky z hodin, kde jsem nebyl kvůli - však víš," začervenal se Draco. Harrymu tak připomněl jeho dnešní nejdůležitější úkol a to vyříkat si se Zabinim, že Draco není žádná hračka.

Harry kývl hlavou a povzbudivě se na Draca usmál, vyšel ze dveří a došel do svého pokoje, kde si vyčistil zuby a dal si sprchu. Oblékl se k snídani, dnes zvolil černou košili a černé kalhoty, což nebylo pro něj typické oblečení, ale měl dnes zkrátka náladu na to vypadat trošku temněji než obvykle. Ještě než půjde na snídani, chtěl si promluvit se Zabinim. Vyhrabal z kufru Pobertův plánek a našel Zabiniho v jeho pokoji nedaleko od Dracova.

Naprosto sebevědomě se vydal k Zabiniho dveřím a výhružně na ně zabušil. Zabini po chvilce otevřel a když uviděl Harryho, nasadil znechucený pohled.

"Co si myslíš, že děláš, Pottere?" měřil si ho zlostně. Harry si málokdy věřil tolik jako teď.

"Chci si s tebou promluvit."

"Já s tebou nemám o čem mluvit," odsekl Zabini a zavíral dveře. Harry ale vytáhl hůlku a dveře si násilím otevřel. Zabini se natáhl jak široký tak dlouhý na podlaze a ihned sáhl po své hůlce, kterou Harry líným pohybem přivolal neverbálním accio. Zabini vypadal napůl rozlícený do běla a napůl vystrašený k smrti.

"Vyslechneš si, co ti chci říct, jako by to normálně udělal slušný člověk, za kterého tě na chvíli budeme považovat. Vím o tom, co jsi včera udělal Dracovi a přišel jsem tě varovat. Pokud se pokusíš mu ublížit ještě jednou, budeš mít co do činění se mnou," Harry mu vrátil hůlku a otáčel se k odchodu.

"Malfoy je jen špinavá děvka, to víme všichni, proč tě zajímá, co s ním bude?" vyplivl pohrdlivě Zabini.

Harry se ani neohlédl a vyrazil na snídani.

Na snídani dorazil dnes brzy a výjimečně sám. Zamyšleně si nalil kávu a namazal si toast oblíbenou marmeládou. Doufal, že Zabiniho vystrašil dost natolik, aby nechal Draca na pokoji. Neměl absolutně náladu na další konflikt se zmijozelským spolužákem. Snažil se nepřemýšlet nad tím, jak odporně se Zabini zachoval, když si myslel, že proto, co Draco dělal, aby přežil, je najednou volně k mání i proti své vůli a troufl si na něj bez hůlky. Pokud si Harry dobře vzpomínal, měl by Draci svoji hůlku, kterou mu objednala McGonnagallová dostat do pátku, nebude už proto bezbranný tak jako bez ní. Harryho tahle myšlenka poněkud uklidnila. Na snídani dorazila Mia s Ronem.

"Á, Harry, jsi tu dneska brzy, klepali jsme na tebe, ale nebyl si u sebe, mysleli jsme, že jsi zase - " ztišila hlas do šepotu a spiklenecky na něj mrkla "- nespal u sebe." Harry protočil oči.

"Ne, Mio, jen jsem se probudil brzy," trochu provinile se na ni usmál, Mia měla pravdu a Harry si připadal trochu provinile kvůli tomu, že jí lže, ale postoj jeho kamarádů k Dracovi nebyl zrovna pozitivní a Harry cítil potřebu odkládat odhalení jeho vztahu (?) s Dracem. Harry ani nevěděl, jak tohle zvláštní spojenectví pojmenovat, zatím se spokojil s tím, že se bude považovat za Dracova kamaráda.

Draco dorazil na snídani na poslední chvíli a vypadal neuvěřitelně ospale. Harry si nemohl pomoct a sledoval každý jeho pohyb pohledem. Nedokázal si hlavně nevšimnout, že Draco na sobě má velice upnuté džíny a tričko, pod kterým se rýsoval jeho hrudník. Draco si zřejmě nebyl vědomý pohledů mladších dívek, které ho obdivně sledovaly. Harry sklopil pohled, připadal si hloupě, že věnuje tolik pozornosti Dracovu vzhledu. Měl dokonce pocit, že Mia vystopovala, co upoutává jeho pozornost a párkrát se na něj překvapeně zadívala. Když Harry opouštěl Velkou Síň s kamarády, ještě jednou se přes rameno na Draca usmál a Draco mu jeho úsměv vrátil, usmál se na Harryho tak, že brýlatému hrdinovi zahořely tváře. Harry se topil v emocích a byl zamyšlený natolik, že vrazil do Nevilla, zatímco se mu omlouval kolem nich prošel na snídani Zabini a zlostně si Harryho měřil. Neville si toho povšiml a začal na Zabiniho nadávat dávaje tak Harrymu příležitost přemýšlet a jen občas přikývnout. Hodiny se vlekly a po obědě to bylo ještě horší. Harry se snažil nespojovat svoji podrážděnost s chybějícím zmijozelským princem u oběda a odpolední hodiny sotva přežil. Ani na večeři se Draco neobjevil a Harry se začal opět bát. Snad se opravdu potkají v knihovně. Harry se na tohle malé setkání nad úkoly těšil asi víc než by měl. Mia ani Ron žádné úkoly neměly, ptali se proto oba Harryho, jestli s nimi půjde se projít ven. Harry ale odmítl s tím, že půjde do knihovny sepsat esej do lektvarů. Hermiona nevěřícně zakroutila hlavou. Lektvary měli až příští týden, zítra byl navíc pátek a měli spoustu volných hodin. Nechtěla ale na Harryho dotírat a vydala se s Ronem na večerní procházku kolem hradu. Všichni v Bradavicích si užívali, že se nemusí obávat se pohybovat mimo hrad a ani profesoři nebyli tak úzkostní v dodržování večerky.

Harry zamířil ke stolku v rohu daleko od vchodu, vždycky rád seděl na místě co nejdál od kanceláře madam Pinceové, schovaný za regály knih. Draco tu ještě nebyl, ale Harry doufal, že přijde. Hodlal se ho zeptat na to, proč nechodí na společná jídla. Vytáhl z brašny Lektvary pro pokročilé - nové z Krůcanků a Kaňourů a nalistoval příslušnou stránku. Nedokázal se ale soustředit a neustále poslouchal, zda neuslyší Dracovy kroky. Zrovna si uvědomil, že ho není od vchodu vidět a že možná Draco neví, kde Harry sedí, a chtěl si přesednout k lépe viditelnému stolku, když vtom uslyšel Dracův hlas mezi regály knih. Zněl velice rozrušeně, ale šeptal, jelikož nechtěl rozčílit madam Pinceovou.

"Řekl jsem ti jasně, ať mi dáš pokoj," Dracův hlas zněl pevně, ale Harry v něm poznal, že má strach.

"Ale notak, Malfoyi, přestaň s tím, my oba víme, že to chceš, jsi špinavá děvka a nic lepšího si nezasloužíš," šeptal zuřivě Zabini. Když ho Harry uslyšel, začala se mu vařit krev v žilách. Začaroval kancelář knihovnice __ševelisimem__ a vydal se zastat se Draca. Ještě než ty dva mezi regály našel, uslyšel Dracovo bolestné zasténání. Zuřivě přebíhal od jedné uličky k druhé, když vtom je konečně uviděl. Zabini držel Draca za vlasy a zakláněl mu hlavu dozadu, druhou rukou mířil Dracovi hůlkou na krk, měl vražené koleno mezi Dracovýma nohama. Draco se nebránil, v očích měl ale slzy vzteku a ponížení. Harry mávl hůlkou a Zabiniho hůlka se ocitla v jeho rukou, majitel hůlky se ocitl spoutaný a Draco se sesunul podél regálu na zem. Zabini na Harryho zlostně pokřikoval.

"Pottere, co se sem sereš? Jak se opovažuješ mě spoutat? Špinavej Šmejde!" Harry měl chuť mu dát pěstí, ale natolik se naučil se ovládat, že se přemohl a raději Zabinimu vyčaroval roubík. Vzal ho za rameno a táhl ho k ředitelce do kanceláře, která byla nedaleko.

Když se objevil se svázaným Zmijozelem v bývalé Brumbálově pracovně, přivítala ho Minerva zdviženým obočím.

"Pottere, co se tady děje?"

"Paní ředitelko, tenhle člověk už dvakrát napadl Malfoye bez hůlky a vzhledem k tomu, že nechci mít problémy, nechám jeho potrestání na Vás," Harry vmáčkl zděšeného Zabiniho do jednoho z křesel a položil jeho hůlku na ředitelčin stůl.

"Zabini, co to slyším? Máte nějaké vysvětlení?" odčarovala jeho roubík a čekala na vysvětlení.

"Potter lže, štve ho jen to, že je ještě panic," vyprskl pohrdavě Blaise. Harryho to absolutně nevzrušovalo, začal ale myslet na Draca, který zůstal v knihovně. McGonnagallová se znechuceně dívala na Zabiniho.

"Paní ředitelko, pokud budete chtít, klidně na mě později můžete použít veritasérum, ale teď se vrátím zpátky do knihovny a podívám se na Malfoye, jestli nepotřebuje na ošetřovnu, pokud dovolíte," McGonnagallová se na něj zadívala s výrazem, jaký nasadila vždy, když ji Harry něčím mile překvapil. Krátce kývla na znamení, že může jít.

Harry vyběhl z pracovny a ještě slyšel z dálky přísný hlas ředitelky, která Zabinimu připomínala, že ho přijala zpět do Bradavic jen pod podmínkou, že se bude chovat slušně. Harry se musel usmát, věděl, že si Minerva s tím bastardem poradí mnohem líp než on sám. Nehodlal taky trávit týden školního trestu s tím zmetkem za to, že ho zmlátí, za což by si určitě školní trest vysloužil. Vrátil se zpátky do knihovny a vzhledem k tomu, že nebyl pryč ani pět minut, našel Draca na stejném místě, kde ho nechal, akorát už neseděl na zemi, ale stál u okna a koukal ven. Harry mu opatrně položil ruku na rameno, aby ho upozornil na svoji přítomnost, Draco se vyděšeně otočil, ale když uviděl Harryho, zračila se v jeho očích úleva. Draco měl pod okem ránu, Harry si uvědomil, že mu pravděpodobně Zabini dal pěstí a kvůli tomu taky slyšel Draca zasténat bolestí. Pohladil jemně modřinu, která se postupně projevovala na Dracově tváři.

"Je mi to líto," omluvně se zadíval na Draca. Draco se na něj zadíval uslzenýma očima a přikývl, bylo vidět, že se mu nechce mluvit. V uličce se objevil nějaký druhák, co si šel pro knížku, když ale uviděl Harryho výraz, vycouval rychle a zmizel pryč.

"Co jsi s ním udělal?" zeptal se Draco s obavou v hlase. Harry pochopil, Draco má strach, že se mu spolužák pomstí.

"Zaved jsem ho k McGonnagallové, pravděpodobně ho vyloučí a dobře mu tak. I kdyby ne, nenechám ho, aby ti ublížil, i kdybych ho měl každej den sledovat," Draco překvapeně zvedl oči a zavrtal je do těch Harryho.

"Pořád musím přemýšlet, proč tohle pro mě všechno děláš... Vypadá to skoro, že ti na mě záleží," zašeptal Draco a Harry se musel prudce nadechnout, protože náhle pocítil nedostatek kyslíku.

"Já - už nechci, aby jsme si ubližovali - hm - chci ti pomoct, abys mohl trávit čas tady ve stejném bezpečí jako ostatní, aby-," vymlouval se Harry, ale Draco ho přerušil.

"Tím to není." přerušil jeho tirádu Draco.

"Prosím?" Harry couvl před Dracovým vševědoucím pohledem.

"Řekl jsem, že tak to není. Záleží ti na mě, já zatím nevím proč, ale záleží. Jinak bys nepřišel ke mě do bytu a nejel bys sem a tohle všechno," Draco udělal rozmáchlé gesto rukou naznačující, že myslí předešlou situaci, kdy ho Harry bránil přes Zabinim. Harry pořád couval a měl strach se Dracovi podívat do očí, protože by tam mohl vidět i nečisté motivy jeho chování. Harry byl odhodlaný přiznat Dracovi jen ty důvody jeho chování, které považoval za bezpečné k prozrazení.

"Dobře, máš pravdu, záleží mi na tobě. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jsi lepší člověk než jaký se zdáš a vím, že jsi stál na naší straně. Nelíbí se mi, jak se k tobě ostatní chovají a -" vysvětloval překotně Harry a nervózně upíral pohled do země. Koutkem oka vzhlédl, aby se ujistil, že Dracovi jeho vysvětlení stačí, ale už nedokázal oči odtrhnout a ani dokončit větu.

Draca zcela určitě Harryho vysvětlení neuspokojilo a Harryho si zvědavě prohlížel. Harry cítil jak ho Dracův vševědoucí pohled přimrazil k podlaze. Harry věděl, že tahle situace je nebezpečná. Draco udělal krok směrem k Harrymu a tomu vyskočilo srdce až do hrudi. Draco byl o něco málo vyšší a Harry proto musel mírně zaklonit hlavu, aby se mu pořád mohl dívat do očí. Draco zvedl ruku a pohladil Harryho po tváři, Harry cítil, jak se třese. Neměl kam couvnout. Byla za ním police s knihami, o kterou byl opřený zády. Draco zavřel oči a Harry věděl, že ho chce políbit. Prostě to věděl. Cítil v kostech, že s Dracem právě překročili hranici, která nelze vrátit zpět. Draco se jemně dotkl svými rty Harryho úst. Harrymu začalo splašeně bít srdce, Dracův polibek byl tak jemný, jakoby se blonďák bál, že se Harry od něj odvrátí. Harry si ještě než se přestal ovládat stihl uvědomit, že jsou v knihovně, ale bylo mu to jedno. Hladově se vrhl na Dracova ústa a prohloubil jejich polibek, Dracovy rty byly úžasně plné, měkké a chutnaly trochu slaně, protože na nich stále ulpívaly napůl zaschlé slzy. Draco byl očividně trochu zaskočený Harryho výpadem, ale brzy se vzpamatoval a otevřel ústa a nechal z nich vyklouznout jazyk.

Harrymu cosi přeskočilo v hlavě a od Draca se odrthl. Oba namáhavě dýchali, jako by právě uběhli několik mil.

"To-tohle nemůžu," vykoktal Harry a dal se na útěk. Zastavil se až ve svém pokoji a šel si ihned opláchnout obličej, měl pocit jakoby měl horečku. Podíval se na sebe do zrcadla a viděl svoje červené a trochu nateklé rty z vášnivého polibku. Bylo to naprosto nádherné, ale Harry se přesto cítil jako úchyl. Draco byl určitě jen vděčný za jeho pomoc se Zabinim a protože viděl na Harrym, že po něm touží, chtěl se mu zavděčit. Harrymu všechno došlo ve chvíli, kdy Draco poslušně otevřel pusu a vpustil Harryho dovnitř. Harry měl pocit, že se zařadil mezi Zabiniho a jemu podobné lidi, kteří na Dracovi vidí jen jeho přitažlivé tělo a hezkou tvář. Harry se zavřel na celý večer do pokoje a kdykoliv na něj klepala Mia nebo Ron, neodpovídal a dělal, že spí. Druhý den ráno nehodlal jít na snídani, ve skutečnosti měl problém si představit, že bude muset po obědě na hodinu kouzelných formulí. Na hodinu s Dracem. Vyčistil si zuby a začalo mu kručet v žaludku. Začal uvažovat o tom, jestli by se pod neviditelným pláštěm nemohl proplížit do kuchyně pro něco k snědku, když někdo rázně zaklepal na jeho dveře.


	8. Elastic heart

Harry stál v pyžamu uprostřed svého pokoje a tiše čekal, až ten někdo, kdo se rozhodl ho vyrušit, přestane klepat, ovšem marně. Po pár dalších zaklepáních se ozval Miin hlas.

"Harry, prosím tě, otevři!" zavelela Mia zoufale, Harry si nedovolil ji neuposlechnout. Pokud si něco umínila, stejně se jí nedalo odporovat. Dovlekl se proto ke dveřím a mrzutě je otevřel. Otočil se a aniž by rozčílenou Miu pozdravil, vlekl se zpět k posteli.

"Harry, co se sakra děje?" Chtěla mu vyhubovat, ale vypadal tak zničeně, že to prostě nedokázala. Místo toho položila několik toustů na stůl a sedla si na postel. Poklepala na místo vedle sebe a Harry se poslušně posadil vedle. Harry věděl, že o něj má strach a byl jí moc vděčný za to, že za ním přišla. Mia ho pohladila mateřsky po hlavě.

"Harry, vím, že se s tebou něco děje. Vypadáš naprosto zničeně. Nechci vyzvídat, ale jen jsem ti přišla připomenout, že jsem tu pro tebe, pokud budeš potřebovat se mi s něčím svěřit, dobře?" Harry zvedl oči a v jeho pohledu se zračila upřímná vděčnost.

"Hermi, díky. Já sám ještě nevím, co se děje. Pokud si budu s někým potřebovat promluvit, budeš první, za kým půjdu," odpověděl Harry a myslel to opravdu vážně. Mia přikývla a pochopila, že tím je tohle téma uzavřené.

"Přinesla jsem ti něco na snídani, chápu, že se ti nechtělo přijít," ukázala na tousty na stole. Harry jí byl opravdu vděčný, začínal mít totiž vážně hlad.

"Harry, přijdeš na hodinu?" Pátravě se na něj zadívala a Harry zase sklopil oči k zemi a zatvářil se utrápeně.

"Jo, uvidím, pokusím se," zamumlal potichu a už se v duchu připravoval na duševní muka, která zažije, když sám sebe bude nutit. Mia se zvedla a u dveří ještě přes rameno prohodila:

"U snídaně tě hledal, víš. Vypadá ještě hůř než ty," mrkla na Harryho, který na ni nevěřícně zíral.

Harry se třásl, když si zapínal košili a skládal do tašky učebnice. Měl vědět, že Mia všechno ví nebo přinejmenším prostě _něco_ ví. Byla to přece Mia! Byl připravený si s Dracem promluvit. Věděl, že to bude nesmírně těžké, ale podle toho, co říkala Mia, začal pochybovat o tom, že jeho teorie byla správná a to ho naplňovalo nadějí. Pokud se ale ukáže, že Draco s ním opravdu nechce nic mít a vše dělal jen z vděčnosti, Harry věděl, že ho to zlomí. Opatrně otevřel dveře a nahlídl za ně, nikdo nikde. Obezřetně se vydal na hodinu formulí, plížil se chodbami a sám sobě nadával, že se chová jako idiot. V hlavě měl Harry peklo. _Nepotřebuješ tam chodit, znáš všechna kouzla, co se budete učit. Ne, musím tam jít, protože si chci promluvit s Dracem. Co když tě odmítne, co pak? Vrať se zpátky do pokoje, nikdo si ničeho nevšimne. Mia si všimne, bude naštvaná... _Harry se zarazil a všechny kloudné myšlenky se vypařily. Jako ve zpomaleném filmu k němu přispěchala Mia s Ronem, Mia švitořila cosi o obědě a Harry jí nevěnoval sebemnší pozornost. Jeho pohled se vpíjel do blonďáka, který se opíral o kamenou zeď před učebnou formulí a četl si knížku. Harry ale poznal, že ji doopravdy nečte, jeho oči se nehýbaly, mračil se a jeho prsty zbělaly, jak knihu svíral rukama.

Do Harryho zorného pole vstoupil Kratiknot, který odmykal učebnu a všichni se začali hrnout dovnitř až na Draca. Mia tázavě pohlédla na Harryho a vyzývala ho, ať se pohne.

"Hned vás doženu," řekl, aniž odtrhl pohled od nervózního Zmijozela. Mia pochopila a táhla do učebny protestujícího Rona. Harry ještě zaslechl, jak se Ron zmateně ptá, kde je Harry. Draco se zvedl a chtěl se prosmýknout do učebny, dokud se nezavřely dveře, ale Harry k němu přiskočil a zabránil mu v tom. Harry přibouchl dveře od učebny zvenku a zatáhl Draca za roh. Draco se mu zlostně vytrhl.

"Co chceš?" vyprskl naštvaně a ublíženě zároveň. Vyhýbal se Harryho pohledu. Harryho píchlo u srdce, když viděl, že Draco je bledý, má kruhy pod očima a tváří se naprosto zdrceně. Mia měla pravdu, vypadal hrozně. Musel vědět, co se v Dracovi děje.

"Draco, vím, jak to včera vypadalo, ale není to tak – já," začal Harry, ale blonďák ho zlostně přerušil.

"Víš, jak to vypadalo? A to máš žaludek na to na mě ještě mluvit? Štítíš se mě, chápu to, ale proč mě prostě nenecháš být?! Jsi kretén, Pottere!" Draco do něj vší silou strčil a Harry zavrávoral. Stejně jako tehdy, když mu dal Draco pěstí se ale nedokázal zlobit. Harry se bál, že si Draco jeho chování takhle vyloží, byl to i důvod, proč si s ním vlastně chtěl promluvit po tom, co mu Hermiona řekla, že ho Draco hledal u snídaně. Harry zvedl ruku a chtěl ho pohladit po hlavě, ale Draco ucukl.

"Draco – tak to není. Opravdu ne. Jen jsem ti nechtěl ublížit po tom všem, čím jsi prošel, rozumíš mi? Nechci být jako Zabini." Draco překvapeně zvedl oči. Vyjeveně na Harryho zíral a Harry viděl opět v jeho očích slzy.

"Jak jsi na tohle přišel? Kdybych si myslel, že ve mě vidíš jen šlapku, nepolíbil bych tě!" Draco na něj upíral pohled a čekal na vysvětlení. Harry si uvědomil, jak strašný byl idiot. Ne _byl_, on prostě _je_ idiot. Pomalu a opatrně si dovolil se radovat.

"Myslel jsem, že jen z vděčnosti..." zahuhlal si spíš sám pro sebe a upíral pohled do země.

"Pottere, ty jsi vážně blbec. " Draco zakroutil hlavou a dál na Harryho upíral pohled, teď už mnohem radostnější. Harry zvedl oči a váhavě se na Draca usmál.

"Dáš si skleničku?" nabídl Dracovi Harry se šibalským úsměvem a kývl hlavou směrem, kde se nacházel jeho pokoj. Draco se zatvářil nejistě.

"Neměli bychom raději jít na hodinu?" zaváhal blonďák.

"Měli, ale kašleme na to," prohlásil Harry a jeho tvář se roztáhla do širokého úsměvu.

Prošli chodbou kolem Dracova pokoje, který rovnou mířil ke dveřím, Harry ho ale zadržel.

"Půjdeme ke mě, něco jsem objednal," usmál se rebelsky. Draco se zatvářil zmateně, ale následoval Harryho do jeho pokoje. Připadal si tak _naživu_.

Když mu Harry pokynul do křesla, pohodlně se posadil a Harry vytáhl s triumfálním výrazem láhev absinthu a naléval dva panáky.

"Jak jsi tohle dostal do Hradu?" zeptal se pobaveně.

"Hedvika věděla, že má letět ke mě do pokoje..." usmál se Harry a podal Dracovi skleničku. Sám se posadil na postel naproti Dracovi.

Oba se napili a nstalo rozpačité ticho. Harry začal být silně nervózní, moc dobře věděl, co chce, teď dokonce věděl, že to chce i Draco a přesto bylo zatraceně těžké nějak _začít_. Obrátil do sebe zbytek obsahu skleničky a položil ji vedle sebe na zem. Zvedl se a udělal krok směrem k Dracovi. Ten seděl napjatě, stále držel v ruce svoji skleničku a pozoroval každý Harryho pohyb. Harry se opatrně chytil opěrek křesla a uvěznil tak Draca mezi svýma rukama. Draco zaklonil hlavu a Harry v jeho pohledu mohl zachytit chtíč. Draco si odkašlal a odložil skleničku na stůl. Vypadal vynervovaný k smrti. Harry si jednou nohou klekl mezi Dracovy nohy a konečně se dotkl těch nádherných vlasů. Draco slastně zavřel oči. Harry toho využil a spojil jejich rty. Draco vyjeveně vytřeštil oči, nečekal to. Po chvíli je ale znova zavřel, nechtěl vnímat nic jiného než Harryho rty. Tentokrát to byl Draco, kdo po několika opatrných dotecích prohloubil jejich polibek a Harrymu unikl tichý sten, když ucítil Dracův jazyk. Harry pocítil závrať. Tohle bylo neskutečné, neuvěřitelné, krásné... Hlavou mu neustále znělo _Líbám Draca Malfoye_. Harry vjel Dracovi do vlasů a přitáhl si ho ještě blíž jakoby to snad bylo možné. Draco se na chvíli odtáhl.

"Harry, jistě tohle chceš?"

"Zcela jistě."

Nejistota, která doteď Draca trápila, opadla a blonďák se na Harryho hladově vrhl. Hodil ho na postel a přilehl ho. Sundal Harrymu brýle a vášnivě ho políbil. Zatímco byly jejich rty spojené, začal rozepínat Harrymu košili. Když se Dracovy ruce dotkly jeho nahé kůže, unikl mu další sten. Harry začínal být vzrušený a bál se, že to Draco pozná. Bál se, nevěděl, co by mělo následovat a nechtěl Draca zklamat. Věděl ale, že chce víc. Draco si sundal tričko a přitiskl se na Harryho. Vypadalo to, že ho nic nezastaví, ne, že by ho Harry chtěl zastavit. Draco zabloudil rukou k Harryho kalhotám, jemně přejel přes vybouleninu v Harryho rozkroku. Harry málem vyletěl z kůže. Draco jeho kalhoty rozepnul a chtěl mu je sundat, když zachytil Harryho vyděšený pohled.

"Harry?" Draco stanul uprostřed pohybu a sklonil se k Harrymu.

"Harry, pokud je to příliš rychlé, řekni mi to, to nevadí," zašeptal ustaraně. Harry zavrtěl rozhodně hlavou.

"Ne, tím to není, já to chci."

"Co se teda děje?" Draco se zatvářil zmateně.

"Hm – já totiž nevím, co mám dělat," přiznal zahanbeně Harry a začal se červenat. Draco se uličnicky usmál.

"Neboj se, Harry. Já toho vím dost za nás oba."


	9. Epilog

"Posuň se!" Draco protočil oči a posadil víc na kraj gauče. Harry si před sebe postavil plechovku piva a obrovský talíř plný jídla. Spokojeně se usadil vedle Draca a vrhl se na jídlo.

"To máš na týden?" zeptal se Draco, který Harryho nevěřícně pozoroval. Harry jen něco zabrblal s plnou pusou, takže mu Draco neorzumněl. Draco začínal být naštvaný, vzal si knížku a znova se začetl. Harry se po něm ohlédl a ještě s plnou pusou se zeptal co se děje.

"Nic." odsekl Draco.

"Draco, nehraj to na mě, něco tě naštvalo," usmíval se Harry shovívavě.

"Jediné, co tě zajímá je jídlo. Přišel jsi domů z práce a skoro jsi mě ani nezaregistroval!" Draco odvrátil tvář a začal trucovat. Harry se usmíval jako blázen, skočil na Draca a začal ho líbat všude, kam dosáhl a skrze jeho smích ani pořádně neslyšel Dracovy protesty.

"Draco Malfoy trucuje, teď ti budu věnovat tolik pozornosti, že budeš litovat toho, že sis o ni řekl!" smál se Harry a začal Draca lechtat.

"Harry, přestaň mě lechtat, víš, že to nesnáším!" Harry ho poslechl, ale zůstal na Dracovi ležet a držel mu ruce.

"Víš, že jsi neskutečně roztomilej, když trucuješ?" řekl a políbil Draca na tváře.

"Nejsem roztomilej, Pottere a Malfoyové netrucují!"


End file.
